


Percival and the Incubus

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Hand Jobs, Helpful Queenie, Incubus Credence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Possessive Credence, Protective Original Percival Graves, Service top Graves, Sexual Fantasy, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Top Credence Barebone, Workaholic Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: While trying to find a missing boy, Percival Graves accidentally summons an incubus. The incubus cannot be released from Percival's side until he fulfills the reason for the summons. Graves, desperate for the extra magical help to find the boy, makes the best of the mistake and jumps at the opportunity.After all, Graves thinks, how hard could it be living with an incubus for a few days?(Very hard indeed he finds out.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't incubus Credence a thing? Can we make it a thing? Let's make it a thing.
> 
> Ideally this would be a nice long slow burn exploring the cultural differences between humans and incubi, and the growing relationship between the two - but Graves was too impatient for that. He wants to get laid by an incubus. Can't say I blame him.

"Custos, quid disparatur, audi me - aperi aures. Find nunc quid mihi quaerere." 

Graves looked around the small room - nothing. Absolutely nothing. He frowned, confused and irritated. Why hadn't his spell worked? It was a fairly simple, straightforward spell. It should have worked. Had he not pronounced the incantation correctly? He supposed so, it had been years since he'd cast a location spell. (He was very careful never to misplace his things.) 

Graves tried the spell again, "Custos, quid disparatur, audi me - aperi aures. Find nunc quid mihi quaerere." 

Still nothing! Graves didn't understand it! There should have been two white glowing orbs floating in front of him. He slammed the spell book closed. He didn't have time for this, too much time had passed already.

"Do you know the last time MACUSA lost track of a magical child? Do you know?" He had hissed at President Picquery.

"We _all_ know the story," she replied cooly. 

"And yet after all the changes, the safeguards, it's happened again!" 

"It's been ninety years Percival. Honestly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

"It shouldn't have happened at all!" Graves snapped. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this situation could become?" 

"As you keep telling me, which is why it's in your hands now. As Director of Magical Security, I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding the boy." 

That's what Graves had thought as well. His aurors had tracked down every living (and one ghost) relative to the boy, but no one knew where he was, or where he could be. He'd been missing a week already and set to start Ilvermorny in less than a month.

Graves rubbed his temples, calming himself down. No good would come of him getting angry. Getting angry wasn't going to help him find the boy. Perhaps he _was_ saying the spell wrong, or needed a different one altogether? A stronger, more powerful spell? Scamander would know them if they existed, he was always misplacing his things (or so Tina complained to him).

Graves picked up his book and turned around, instantly dropping it as he lunged for his wand on the desk.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Graves demanded, pointing his wand at the intruder. 

The intruder's eyes went wide and a soft, almost musical voice replied, "You summoned me here."

"You're not Reed." (Reed had short, light brown hair where as the intruder had wavy black hair almost to their shoulder. Not to mention the intruder was far from eleven years old - or even male.)

"Who?" 

"Reed. Ben Reed, the boy I'm looking for."

"Oh. I'm not Ben Reed." 

"Yes I know that," Graves growled, "who are you?" 

"I'm Credence." 

"How did you get past the wards?" There were two dozen protecting the apartment. 

"I told you, you summoned me." 

"I didn't summon you! I was trying to cast a location spell!"

"Oh." Credence looked down sadly, hunching over a little. "That's what the others said, but I thought you were trying to summon one of us. The incantation sounds so similar and your pronunciation was only a little off; I didn't want you to be disappointed when no one appeared so I volunteered... I'm sorry I'm not what - who you wanted."

Graves eyes had narrowed as Credence spoke. "And what exactly _are_ you?" 

"An incubus." 

"An incubus! I did not summon an incubus!" Graves exclaimed. There had to be some mistake! 

"I'm afraid you did."

Graves opened his mouth to say no, Credence wasn't an incubus because everyone knew when an incubus or succubus was summoned they always arrived naked and Credence wasn't naked - except that he was. 

In his alarm, Graves' attention hadn't left Credence's face, so it came as quite a shock to him when he looked Credence over and saw that he was indeed naked before him. _Well, that explains his appearance_ Graves thought. Incubi (as well as succubi) were supposed to be beautiful creatures, almost irresistible in fact, and there was no denying Credence was beautiful. He was tall, slim, pale and most definitely male. 

Graves swallowed hard, lowering his wand. So the legends about incubi being well endowed were true. Credence was impressive even soft. He tore his eyes away from the incubi's body, scolding himself. He didn't have time for distractions, he was supposed to be looking for a lost magical child. 

"I release you from my services. You may return from whence you came." 

Credence looked up apologetically. "I'm also afraid it's not that easy. To get rid of me I mean." 

Graves was oddly hurt and offended by the incubi's words. "I'm not _getting rid of you,_ I'm releasing you. There's a difference." 

"Doesn't feel like it," Credence replied. 

Graves didn't know what to say to that so he ignored it. "What do you mean it's not that easy? What do I have to do?" 

"You summoned me, accidentally or not for a reason. I have to fulfill that reason before I can be... released."

_That doesn't seem so bad. Maybe having a magical creature around like an incubus will somehow be beneficial to finding the boy._ (Graves was desperate for any help.) 

"So you stay and help me find the boy, Reed; and once that's over you're free to return home? Or where ever?" Graves asked. 

"Exactly." 

Graves nodded, "All right then." How hard could living with an incubus for a few days be? (Surely it wouldn't be for more than a few days.) "First things first, you need clothes." 

Credence frowned, "I do?" He looked down at his naked body. "Is my body that disgusting it needs to be covered up?" 

"What? No your body isn't disgusting." Graves couldn't believe an incubi could even think such a thing of themselves. 

"Then why do you want to cover it up?" 

_Because you're distracting,_ Graves wanted to say. Instead he said, "Because it's the proper thing to do." 

"Oh. I don't mean to be improper. I've never been around humans before you see, this is my first time," Credence smiled shyly. It made the incubi even more stunningly beautiful.

Graves arched an eyebrow. "Your first time," he echoed. 

Credence nodded eagerly, "You're my first human."

"Credence, how old are you?" Graves slowly asked. 

"One hundred and twenty five. My birthday was last Sunday actually," Credence beamed, somehow looking even more beautiful. 

One hundred and twenty five! The incubi didn't look a day over twenty three! 

"And that's - You're an adult? An adult incubus?" 

Credence looked at Graves as if he'd grown a second head. "Off course I'm an adult? I wouldn't be here otherwise?" 

Graves chuckled awkwardly, "Right, right. I'm sorry, I don't know much about your kind." 

The beam on Credence's face returned. "I can tell you! What would you like to know? Oh! You must know we're not as bad as the non magical humans make us out to be! We very rarely willingly feed on someone against their will and when they do we deal with them accordingly. Our bad reputation comes from witches and wizards summoning us to get revenge on their ex-lovers, and since we cannot be released until the summons is complete - well, you see the predicament it puts us in. No one likes fulfilling those summons, but we never know what we're being summoned for so it's a risk we have to take if we want to interact with humans."

Graves hadn't known any of that. "That's horrible, does that happen often?" ( _There should be a law to stop them from being taken advantage of,_ he thought. He'd have to bring it up with President Picquery.)

"Not very much anymore luckily. Peak revenge summonings were a little before my time. Now we're left with the bad reputation so summonings in general are less frequent."

"Why do most people summon you then if not for revenge?" 

"To be their lovers. We are _very_ good lovers. We can last all night without getting tired," the incubi proclaimed proudly. "That and the occasional spell that requires specific magical sexual acts or large amounts of bodily fluids."

"What spells are tho-" Graves stopped himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to know and he didn't need the distraction. The incubi was already distracting enough - which reminded Graves. "I need to get you clothes." 

Credence's smile fell a little.

"Follow me." 

Graves led Credence out of his study and into his bedroom. Credence looked around curiously, he'd never been in a human's bedroom before. It was empty except for a dresser, a night stand, and a large bed. The room didn't look much used. 

Graves opened a dresser drawer and threw something at Credence. "Put those on." 

The incubi stretched out the material, looking at it. "What is this?" 

"Underwear," Graves frowned. 

"I've heard of this!" Credence exclaimed excitedly. "It's very inconvenient to remove manually. Without magic I mean." 

"Do incubus and succubus not have the ability to do magic?" (There Graves went asking questions again.) 

"We can do some magic, but some witches and wizards don't want us using it," Credence explained.

"Huhh... Well put them on." Graves went to the closest to look for old clothes. 

Credence looked at the underwear again, dumbfounded by their construction. "How do I put them on?" 

_Mercy Lewis you've got to be kidding me!_

"Turn them around. No, the other way. No the oth-" Graves walked over to Credence and snatched the underwear out of his hands. "It goes like this," he said, showing the incubi. "You put each leg through a hole and pull it up so it sits on your hips," he explained, handing the underwear back.

Credence slipped them on, "They don't fit." 

"I know they don't fit hold still." Graves aimed his wand at Credence's crotch (trying not to look at the prominent bulge) and transfigured them to fit. "There," he said, resuming his clothing search. 

"I don't like them," Credence declared, "they're confining." 

"That's the point," Graves replied, finding an old white, thread bear button down long sleeve shirt. He blindly threw it at Credence. "Put that on, I trust you can figure it out without my help." 

As no reply came, he continued looking for clothing. Way in the back of the closest, he found an old pair of pinstriped pants he'd never worn. In fact, he'd forgotten all about them, or why he had bought them. (Graves had never liked pinstripes for himself.) He threw them at Credence.

A few moments later, he heard Credence say, "If you wear the pants over the underwear, what's the point of wearing the underwear?"

Graves turned to look at the incubi. What kind of question was that? "I don't know, sanitation? And tuck your shirt in." 

He resumed his search and found an old black waistcoat and matching black jacket. (It was a well known fact that Percival Graves had an intense love of designer three piece suits. It was the closest thing he had to a vice or eccentricity. Graves wasn't vain about his appearance, though he was aware of his good looks, he simply liked how the suits fit him - and he had nothing else to spend his money on.) 

Graves helped Credence into the waistcoat and jacket, then took a step back, looking him over. Nothing fit properly, it was either too baggy or too tight. It made him look like a turn of the century waif. If Graves was being completely honest, it wasn't an entirely bad look for the incubus. Pointing his wand at Credence, Graves muttered a string of spells until the clothing fit perfectly.

Graves let out a shaky breath. He didn't know how it was possible, but Credence was even more distractingly beautiful with clothes _on._

Credence looked down at himself, running his hands up and down his torso. "Feels weird," he muttered. Tugging gently on the bottom of the waistcoat, he looked up at Graves and asked, "Now what?" 

_Now what indeed,_ Graves thought. "Now you help me find the boy." 

"Ben Reed you said?" 

"Correct. He's gone missing and we can't find him." 

"Have you questioned his parents?" 

Graves stared at him blankly. 

"Friends?" 

"He's eleven," Graves replied flatly.

"Do eleven year old humans not have friends?" 

"I don't know. I guess so." 

"So you haven't talked to his friends yet?" 

Graves hadn't even thought of that. "Like I said, he's eleven. I doubt they would be any help." 

Credence shrugged his shoulders, "It's worth a shot."

Graves sighed in agreement, it was the only lead they had. He pulled out his phone and texted Tina and the other aurors to start locating and interviewing the boy's friends. (The non wizarding world had become remarkably advanced in communication over the past ten years. It was easier now to send a text or email rather then an owl.) 

"Now what?" Credence asked again. 

"I don't suppose you have any special incubus magic that could help locate him?" Graves asked hopefully. 

"I don't, sorry," Credence apologized. 

"Not your fault, I'm the one who can't even cast a simple location spell." Graves paused a beat, "Could you cast it?" 

Credence shook his head. "Probably not, my magic is of a sexual nature." 

"Ahh, right." Graves fought the urge to ask Credence just what exactly he meant. He was supposed to be looking for a missing child, not getting distracted by a beautiful incubus discussing sex magic. _Focus Graves, focus,_ he scolded himself.

Suddenly, Credence started bouncing up and down excitedly. "I can help! I can tell the other incubi and succubi about Ben and to be on the look out for him!" 

"That's an excellent idea!" Graves praised. (He thought he saw a hint of color bloom on Credence's cheeks.) 

"What does Ben look like?" 

"Unremarkably average. Brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin, four foot eight, seventy five pounds. Like finding a needle in a hay stack." 

"Do you have a picture I can show the others?" 

"As a matter of fact, I have a few flyers." Graves summoned said fliers from his office, twelve total, and floated them down into Credence's open hands. "I'll make more for you." 

"That's not necessary, I can replicate things myself," Credence smiled. 

(Graves did _not_ feel his stomach flip seeing that smile.)

"Oh, who should they contact with information?" 

"Me, my office phone number and email is on the flyer." 

Credence read the bottom of the flyer out loud. "If you have any information on the whereabouts of Ben Reed, please call Percival Graves, MACUSA Director of Magical Security at -" 

"That's me, Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security _and_ head of Magical Law Enforcement," Graves rattled off for some unknown reason. It sounded an awful lot like bragging, except he wasn't a braggart. 

By now, Credence's smile had grown from ear to ear. "I'll be back in a few hours Mister Graves!" 

And with that, Credence vanished into thin air. 

Graves was suddenly alone in his apartment and unsure of what to do, or when Credence would return. He didn't like it. 

***** 

Credence did not return in a few hours. In fact, he did not return for quite some time.

Graves distracted himself to keep from worrying, then distracted himself to keep from dwelling on why he was so worried. ( _My job is to protect people, it's natural that I should worry,_ he reasoned.)

As it turned out, Credence returned right as Graves was sitting down to a late dinner. Graves' relief came out as annoyance.

"Glad you could finally join me." 

"I wasn't gone long, just three hours," Credence frowned.

"Six hours. You were gone for six hours," Graves corrected.

Credence's eyebrows rose. "I was gone that long? I'm sorry Mister Graves, I forgot to tell you that time passes more slowly in my realm." 

_Well that explains his youthful appearance,_ Graves thought. "So how'd it go? You find anything out?" He asked before taking a bite of spaghetti. 

Credence shook his head apologetically, "I didn't find anything out, but I handed out a lot of flyers. Everyone I talked to said they would be on the look out for him."

"Good." Graves needed all the eyes and ears he could get. He was just about ready to tell the parents to file a report with the no-mag police. (They had proven to be useful in the past.)

"Mister Graves," Credence started, "may I ask, why are you looking for this boy?"

Graves took a bite of food before answering, waving his fork as he spoke. "He's gone missing. Wizarding children rarely go missing you understand, parents always cast various protection and tracking spells on them; but, for some reason, none of the Reed's are working. They have no idea where he is."

"That must be scary for them." 

Graves hummed in agreement, "Not to mention he's supposed to start school next month and if he doesn't learn how to control his magic, or worse, is forced to repress it, it could have dangerous consequences."

"My kind and I will do our best to help you find him," Credence vowed solemnly. 

"Thank you Credence, it's much appreciated. With all the help now I'm sure it won't be long before we find him. However, I did some thinking while you were gone. You mentioned incubi and succubi don't get summoned as much as they used to. How are they going to help look for Reed if they aren't being summoned to do so?

Credence opened his mouth and immediately closed it, looking very much like a fish. "I hadn't thought of that."

A smirk tugged at Graves' lips. "I was thinking I could have each of my aurors summon one. How many of your kind has a single person ever summoned?"

"The most I know of is three." 

"That would make thirty six for my aurors. That should be sufficient help, and if not, I could always ask for more human volunteers." Graves loved it when a plan came together. He took a bite of spaghetti in triumph. 

"Are you going to summon two more incubi?" Credence asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. 

Graves knew he should have said yes. He did need all the help he could get. 

"I think not. I barely have room enough as it is for you." And then, as if suddenly realizing he was playing host, blurted out, "Oh forgive me, where are my manners? Are you hungry? Would you like some spaghetti? There's enough for two." 

Credence blushed. "I can't eat human food. We incubi and succubi can stomach extremely small amounts, but too much will make us sick." 

Graves' face fell. "Oh." 

"But I can try a - a bite of spaghetti? That's fine," Credence reassured. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you sick. I don't know how to care for a sick incubi." 

"A bite or two will be fine, and I'm so curious, I've never had human food before," Credence smiled.

"Alright, well..." 

Twirling his fork, Graves gather a small amount of spaghetti and held it out to Credence. Credence, not knowing any better, leaned forward and ate the spaghetti off the utensil. He made a face. "I don't like it."

Graves smiled unknowingly. "I probably didn't put enough sugar in the sauce for you. It can be rather acidic without it. You'd probably prefer sweets like candy and chocolate." 

Credence's eyes lit up. "I've heard of chocolate! Everyone I know loves chocolate!"

Graves' smile grew seeing Credence so happy. "I have some in the pantry, I'll get it for you in a few minutes." 

"Oh! Thank you Mister Graves!" Credence exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the other man.

Graves chuckled, giving Credence's arm a light squeeze. When Credence pulled away, Graves popped another bite of food into his mouth and asked, "So, if you don't eat human food, what do you eat?" 

"Human sexual energy." 

Graves choked on his food.

Right. Of course. Credence was an incubus. How could he forget? 

Graves cleared his throat. "How um... Are you?... " He cleared his throat again. 

"I won't feed on you without your consent," Credence assured. 

"Yes, no, I'm not worried about that." 

"I don't have to feed on you, I can find someone else." 

Something twisted in Graves' stomach. "No, I'm your host, I won't let you go hungry. That's rude." He paused a beat, "Does it hurt? To be fed upon?"

"Oh no! It's nothing like say, being fed on by a vampire. Willing participants say it's very pleasurable, like being lulled into a warm sleep." 

"And unwilling participants?" Graves asked curiously. 

Credence looked down guiltily, "You've heard the stories." 

Graves had, everyone had. People waking up paralyzed with a heavy, oppressive weight upon their chest. It sounded anything but pleasurable. 

"But that won't happen to me?" 

"No Mister Graves! Not at all! And if you start to feel uncomfortable I'll stop immediately... I'll know if you do - feel uncomfortable." 

Graves frowned, "How?" 

Credence shot him a sheepish look. "The energy tastes better when the human is relaxed and compliant." 

Made sense to Graves. "What does it taste like?" 

"Everyone is different, has their own unique flavor." 

Graves wondered what he tasted like. Good he hoped. He hopped he was the best human Credence had ever tasted. 

"Wait a minute," Graves said suddenly, "I thought I was your first human. How do you know everyone tastes different?" (He was _not_ jealous thank you very much.)

"You are my first human, but my realm is so close to yours that excess sexual energy flows through. That's how we feed when he don't have direct access to humans."

"Interesting..." Graves paused a beat gathering his courage. "Alright then, how do we do this? You feeding on me?"

"It can wait until you're ready to go to bed. That's the best time actually."

Remembering about his dinner, Graves poked at it with renewed interest. "I'd like to discuss it now, to be prepared for it." 

"Oh it's very simple. All you have to do is think about something you find sexually pleasurable and you'll expell sexual energy." 

"That's it?" Graves asked through a mouth full of food. "That's enough for you to survive on?" 

"It is," Credence lied.

"I was under the impression incubi and succubi had to have sexual relations to draw sustenance." 

"We can feed that way too. There are different ahh - intensities of feeding. Sexual day dreams and fantasies are the easiest and least intrusive."

Graves mentally debated if he should inquire about the different intensities of feeding. "How long will I have to day dream for?" He asked instead. 

"I couldn't say, it depends on how intense the fantasy is. The more intense the fantasy, the more energy is released." 

"The dirtier the better is what you're saying." 

Credence blushed, "Yes Mister Graves," 

"I'll do my best," he winked. 

_What is wrong with you!? Why are you winking at him!? You don't wink! What has gotten into you Graves? Stop this, immediately,_ he screamed at himself. 

He stood suddenly, as if startled out of his seat. "I'll go get the chocolate." He made a point to ignore the smile on Credence's face. He returned a few moments later with a bar of chocolate, setting it down in front of Credence.

As Credence reached for the chocolate, he paused, catching himself. "May I?" 

"Help yourself." 

Graves watched as Credence descended on the chocolate bar and carefully, almost reverently unwrapped it. Breaking off a square, Credence wrapped his lips around a corner and nibbled on it. Flavor exploded in his mouth, making him moan. 

"Mister Graves! This is amazing! I've never tasted anything like it before!"

Graves smiled tightly, forcing himself to ignore the sound of Credence moaning his name. "I'm glad this is more to your liking." 

"It is, thank you Mister Graves," Credence replied, taking another dainty bite. 

Graves sat there trying desperately not to watch Credence's lips nibble on the chocolate, or indulge in the risque thoughts that would surely follow. What was _wrong_ with him? Why did his mind insist on returning to the gutter over and over again? Did it have something to do with Credence being an incubus? He had mentioned his magic was of a sexual nature. Perhaps this was it, perhaps Graves was falling under Credence's spell?

"Can incubi and succubi affect humans outside of feedings?" 

"Absolutely! Why, are you feeling something?" Credence asked brightly, immediately losing interest in the chocolate. 

"No, no, I'm thinking about my aurors." It was only half a lie. Graves couldn't ask his aurors to summon these beings if they were going to be as affected as he was by Credence. Thankfully, he was at home (due to President Picquery forcing him to take a day off) so this distraction was no great thing - but he couldn't allow it in the field. It was unacceptable. It was dangerous.

"Oh." Credence's voice had lost some of it's brightness. "We can bring out and amplify human's desires. Something about our pheromones I think? I'm not sure, but the desire has to be there already."

_That must be it then,_ Graves concluded. Credence was amplifying his desire for him, and Graves did desire him; had desired him the moment he realized Credence wasn't a threat. Anyone would have to be an idiot not to want Credence with his thick black hair, finely chiseled features, and plush pink lips. 

Mercy Lewis, Graves was becoming hard just thinking about him!

Luckily, Credence spoke, disturbing his thoughts. 

"If you're concerned about your aurors, you should know what the other methods of feeding are."

"What? Oh yes, that would be important to know wouldn't it? What are they?" Graves was sure this information wasn't going to do anything good for the track his mind was already on. 

"As I said, the least intrusive form of sexual energy to feed on is day dreams and fantasies. The next is what you humans call flirting. After that is physical touch and then -" Credence blushed ever so lightly. "The various forms of sex, and finally, the strongest form of sexual energy, orgasm." 

"And your kind can survive on fantasies?" 

Credence fidgeted, "I can, but each incubus or succubus is different so their human - auror will have to discuss it."

Against his better judgement, Graves asked with a smirk, "Am I your human?"

Credence looked away shyly, feeling himself blush. "Yes." 

Arousal washed over Graves. His human. He was Credence's human. His _first_ human. 

But as quickly as the arousal appeared, it vanished. He and Credence couldn't be together, not while he was supposed to be looking for a missing child. It wouldn't be right. Maybe, perhaps if they had met during another time - but no. As Director of Magical Security and the head of Magical Law Enforcement, Graves was always busy with work. He didn't have time to devote to a lover. 

And speaking of work, "I'm taking you to MACUSA tomorrow so the others can meet you. I doubt they've met an incubus before."

"That's a good idea, especially if they're going to be summoning one of my kind." 

An awkward silence settled around them. Graves looked at his watch. It was still early - for him. As much as he didn't want to leave Credence, a few extra hours of sleep was hard to resist. He was lucky if he got six hours, but a full eight? It was a luxury he was rarely afford. Besides, he wasn't going to bed immediately, he still had a few things to take care of like preparing a bed for Credence and feeding him... Which he had no idea how long that would take. 

Graves rose, sending his plate to the sink with a flick of wrist. "I think it's time I get ready for bed." 

Credence perked up. 

"I'll make a bed for you, and provide you with pajamas, and feed you as we discussed. Is there anything else you'll need for the night?" 

"No, thank you."

"I'll go find you something to sleep in," Graves said, already heading towards his bedroom. When he returned, he handed Credence an old black t-shirt. "This was the best I could find, I'm sorry. I usually sleep in my underwear," he said, feeling the need to explain. 

"It's fine, thank you Mister Graves," Credence replied, taking the shirt.

Graves then went over to the couch and transfigured it into a small twin bed. When he turned around to ask Credence if it was alright, Credence was already wearing the old t-shirt - and nothing but the old t-shirt.

Graves swallowed hard, staring openly. "I can make that longer for you." 

Credence was so tall, the bottom of the shirt just barely covered his crotch. If he moved even the slightest, he would expose himself.

"That's okay," Credence smiled. 

Graves couldn't tear his eyes away from Credence's shapely, sparsely haired legs. Combined with his slim frame and thick, luscious head of hair, it gave him a hint of femininity. Graves had never seen anyone like Credence before, and doubted he would again. (Perhaps that was why he was so rarely attracted to anyone.) 

"Good night Mister Graves." 

It took Graves a few seconds for his brain to catch up. "Good night Credence," he replied, excusing himself. 

Back in his bedroom, he shut the door and went about his nightly routine. Twenty minutes later, in nothing but his underwear, Graves slid under the bed covers. He was horribly self conscious of himself and the situation. He knew Credence was in the other room waiting for him to start fantasizing. To start expelling sexual energy. Graves let out a loud huff. He hadn't had a dirty thought about anyone in years and now he had to to feed the incubus he'd accidentally summoned. He rubbed his hands over his face. What even was his life? He longed for the simpler days of battling dark wizards. 

Graves ruffled the bed sheets to steady himself. He had to feed Credence, it wasn't right not too, especially after agreeing he would. (And he was _not_ about to drive Credence to feed on some stranger!) With new found determination to see this through, the only problem now was who - or what - Graves would think of? True, he could think of Credence, but he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about it. So instead he wracked his brain of who he could fantasize of. Definitely not anyone he knew, and he wasn't one for celebrity crushes. Graves looked at his closed bedroom door. It would have to be Credence, there was no one else. Credence wouldn't mind, would he? Surely as an incubus he would be flattered that he could drive Graves to such lust. Graves certainly hoped so because as far as he could tell it was the only way he'd be able to produce enough sexual energy to feed him.

With that settled, Graves now had to decide on what Credence would be doing in his fantasy. The easiest and most obvious choice was to have Credence walk in on him, but as he wasn't doing anything yet, that wouldn't have made for the most exciting fantasy... So Credence would have to seduce him... _That, that could work,_ Graves thought as his pulse quickened. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander... 

There was a knock at the door and without waiting for a reply, Credence entered. He stood there in his obscenely short night shirt, coyly tugging at the hem. 

"What is it Credence?" 

"I'm so cold Mister Graves! Can I sleep in your bed please?" (Apparently it wasn't the middle of summer in Graves' fantasy.)

Graves lifted the covers inviting him in with a smirk. "I don't doubt it, not when you're hardly wearing anything."

Credence blushed as he got into bed, pulling the covers around him tightly. 

"Is that better?" 

"Yes, thank you Mister Graves. It's so much warmer!" 

"Good. Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

Credence's blush darkened. "There is one other thing Mister Graves..." 

"What is it?"

Credence looked down shyly, worrying his plump bottom lip. Pushing the bedding away him, he lifted his scant night shirt. "I'm so hard Mister Graves! Would you help me with it?"

Graves (the real Graves) moaned softly. He had only caught glimpses of Credence's cock when soft, but it was enough to make his imagination run wild. He knew Credence's erection would be exquisite, a work of art worthy of worship, just like the rest of him. Graves whimpered longingly for the incubus on the other side of his bedroom wall. 

"Of course I'll help you, what a silly thing to ask," Graves smiled. Reaching between them, he wrapped his hand around Credence and thumbed his slit. (The real Graves copied the moment on himself.) Credence gasped, thrusting his hips closer to Graves. "Now, now, hold still," he chastised playfully. It made Credence squirm against him more.

"I can't! It feels so good. I've never been touched by a human before." 

"You poor thing," Graves lamented, giving Credence a single hard tug. Credence's back arched and his toes curled. Graves returned to light, teasing touched with his thumb as if nothing had happened. 

"Please Mister Graves," Credence begged. 

"What do you want Credence?" Graves was freely exploring Credence's cock with his hand now, feeling the weight and girth of it, spreading the clear liquid that oozed out of him. 

"More - more you. I want everything," Credence writhed as he began rutting into Graves' hand. 

Graves, who had been replicating everything on himself, suddenly felt very warm and a little sleepy. It dawned on him that Credence must have started feeding on him. A surge of arousal washed over Graves. Credence may not have come to him with a cock aching for relief, but he had come to him with a need that demanded to be satisfied. He wouldn't let him down. 

Graves kissed Credence forcefully, pushing him onto his back. Credence was now exactly where Graves wanted him - trapped underneath him, pinned to the bed, unable to escape. Rolling his hips, Graves ground down hard against Credence's hot, wet length, ripping a moan from him. 

"Mister Graves, please, please, I'm so hard," Credence begged. 

Graves captured Credence's lips, licking into his mouth as he rocked against him. Credence whimpered softly, hips meeting each thrust, allowing Graves to take from him what he wanted. Graves greedily swallowed down each noise, becoming drunk off them. His mouth then moved from Credence's lips to his neck, sucking a large, possessive hickey into his pale skin.

The real Graves meanwhile, had flipped onto his stomach and was rutting against the mattress at an alarming speed. He was so warm now he could almost believe Credence was under him, radiating body heat. A low groan escaped him, snapping his hips hard at the thought. He wanted more then anything for Credence to be under him, moaning and squirming with pleasure - to be the cause of it. He longed to see Credence in the throws of passion, back arched and head thrown back moaning his name; and Grave knew _exactly_ what Credence sounded like moaning his name. 

It was with that memory that Graves exploded on the mattress. He shuttered through his release, lazily rolling his hips in the warm, sticky mess, pretending it was Credence's lithe body. He stayed like that for a few moments, dazed by the intensity of it (he couldn't remember ever coming so hard) and the warm, comforting sensation of sleep overwhelming him. 

But Graves couldn't go to sleep yet, he had to check in on Credence, make sure it was enough energy for him to eat. He didn't want Credence going to bed hungry. With strength Graves didn't know he possessed, he cleaned himself off and made his way to the living room.

When he reached the twin bed, Graves was sure he could have come twice if Credence needed him to. 

Credence, who was sprawled out on the bed, looked for lack of better words, utterly fucked out. His hair was plastered against his flushed face, his eyes were glassy slits, and his pretty cock hung limply between his thighs. Graves swallowed hard, committing the image to memory - It would come in handy for tomorrow's feeding. 

"Was that um, sufficient?" Graves asked thickly. Credence nodded lazily. "Good." He paused a beat and then, "If you need anything during the night, anything at all, don't hesitate to knock on my door. I'm a light sleeper." 

"Yes Mister Graves," Credence replied softly, sensual, sending a shiver up Graves' spine. 

"Well, goodnight again, plesant dreams," Graves managed to get out before escaping to his bedroom, already feeling his cock hardening again.

It was going to be a long night for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I started taking an online class and it's... annoyingly time consuming. 
> 
> Also sorry about the amount of plot. Eww. I don't know what happened. But the next chapter should only be like, ten percent plot so... Yeah.

Credence was practically glued to Mister Graves' back as they walked through the building - but not for fear of losing him. Now that Credence had fed on him and knew what his energy tasted like (chocolate, caramel, and freshly ground coffee) he'd forever be able to locate him. He could single out Graves' sexual energy from eight billion other humans. (It was unfortunate Ben was so young and had never summoned one of his kind, the succubus or incubus who fed on him could have found him as soon as he expelled sexual energy.)

No, Credence was stuck to Mister Graves out of possessiveness. He saw the way people leered at Mister Graves as they made their way through the building. He could feel the sexual energy radiating off of the other people. 

Mister Graves was _his_ human and his alone.

His handsome, confusing human if he was honest. Credence didn't understand or recognized some of the sexual energy Mister Graves had emitted the day before. And what's more, he had also sensed nervous energy; but why would Mister Graves be nervous? Was it because he was an incubi? But he had assured him he wouldn't feed on him without his blessing. And yet when Mister Graves was eating spaghetti Credence distinctly felt flirtatious energy. If Mister Graves was truly nervous about Credence, how could he be relaxed enough to expel _any_ sort of sexual energy?

Credence didn't know what to make of it, he'd never experienced or fed on anything like this in his realm. But what he did know was that Mister Graves was _his_ and he wasn't going to let another human (or incubus) steal him away from him. He was going to win Mister Graves over - make sure he'd feel nothing but desire for him.

It was with that determination that Credence met Mister Graves' co-workers (underlings, not co-workers Graves had corrected). As Graves gathered the aurors and began explaining the incubi/succubi summoning strategy, Credence took stock of them, reading their energy. He felt some longing, but if it was directed at himself or Mister Graves, or at the idea of summoning one of his kind, he couldn't tell. He did however feel undeniable lust coming from one dark haired man. Credence glared at him; he'd have to keep a close eye on him. At least Credence felt nothing - no, annoyance, when Mister Graves looked in the man's direction. 

When Graves' finished explaining, he opened the floor to questions. There were a few safety concerns which both Graves and Credence quickly put to rest. A number of aurors looked physically relieved at being repeatedly assured that the incubi and succubi they summoned weren't required to feed on them personally (nor were they being ordered to carry out a summons). After that the gathering disbursed, the aurors to start summoning and continuing the search for the boy while Graves and Credence retired to his office. 

Credence's eyes widened in awe as he entered the office, amazed by the number of books that lined the walls; but before he could examine them, Mister Graves cleared his throat. 

"Did you sense anything from the aurors?" Graves asked, closing the door behind him. 

"Some nervousness, a little curiosity, that's all." 

"That's all? Nothing else?" 

Credence paused, wondering what the proper response was. He decided on truth. "The dark haired man who was standing in the front wants you." 

Graves snorted. "Abernathy. Tell me something I don't know." 

"I sensed he's desperate for your approval and would let you do anything to him - sexually. Use him even."

Graves arched a thick eyebrow, "Really? Well that's never going to happen." 

A huge smile spread across Credence's face. Even though he had felt no desire from Mister Graves towards Abernathy, it was a relief to have verbal confirmation. 

"Besides, he's not my type." 

Credence suddenly felt a wave of sexual energy emanating from Mister Graves. It was faint, but the aroma of chocolate, caramel, and freshly ground coffee was unmistakable. But there was something else too. What was that? Uncertainty? What could Mister Graves possibly be uncertain about? He didn't seem like the type that was uncertain about anything.

"What is your t-" 

There was a knock at the door. 

Graves jumped back from Credence as if he'd been electrocuted. "Come in," he grunted, quickly taking his seat behind his desk. He transfigured an empty umbrella stand into an extra chair, motioning Credence to sit. Credence did, confused by Mister Graves' sudden change in demeanor, and a second later, a woman with short brown hair entered. Credence recognized her as one of the aurors in the group. Curiously, her energy had radiated nothing but joy and amusement. Out of all the aurors energies he had read, he liked this woman's the best. 

"What is it Tina?"

"I might have a lead on the boy." 

"Then why aren't you following it?" 

Tina wrung her hands together nervously. "We might have a problem sir. I interviewed some of his friends yesterday and they all think he's in England." 

Graves frowned deeply, "England? Why do they think that?"

"He wants to go to school there." 

"But he's a child, how did he get out of the country undetected?" 

"I don't know how he got past the magical barricades, but I intend to find out sir!" Tina proclaimed.

"If he's already that powerful of a wizard I say let him go to school where ever he wants. Let him stay in England," Graves mused with a wave of his hand. 

Credence hummed in agreement. 

"But," Graves sighed loudly, almost sadly, "that's not up to me. Go to England and start tracking him down - quietly. If you find him bring him back here. I'll fill out the paperwork so we can start a joint investigation with the Ministry tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Can I take Newt with me? Being a native and all," she asked hopefully. 

"Not until I'm done with him. That book he lent me - " Graves nodded at Credence, but Credence felt no anger or animosity towards himself. He did though sense amusement from Tina. 

"I was wondering about him," she smirked. "But that's just a simple spell book. You shouldn't have been able to summon an incubus with any of the spells in there." 

"I know that, that's why I need to talk to him," Graves replied flatly. "And I still want to cast that location spell, but I'm going to make him do it. I don't want another incubus on my hands."

Credence beamed hearing that, being Mister Graves' only incubus, _his incubus._

"Oh, so you'll encourage Newt to summon a succubus while I'm away?" Tina teased. 

"You know Newt, I'm sure he'd relish the opportunity to study one," Graves teased back. 

Credence sensed deep affection between the two, similar to siblings. It was so different from the other energy Credence felt between Mister Graves and the other aurors - detached professionalism. 

"You could say he already has," she smirked playfully. Credence distinctly sensed sexual energy coming from Tina - cinnamon and nutmeg wafting over him. 

Graves shook his head, amusement ringing in his voice. "I don't want to know. Go make yourself useful Goldstein." 

"Yes sir." Tina turned to leave, but before she reached the door, Graves called after her. 

"Oh and Tina, if you find the boy, ask him what his plans are when he's finished with school. We could use a wizard that powerful." 

"Yes sir," Tina nodded, closing the door behind her.

Credence was quite for a moment before saying, "You two care deeply for each other." 

Something passed over Mister Graves' face Credence couldn't place. "She's like a sister to me. We've been through - a lot." 

Credence didn't have to read Mister Graves' energy to tell he didn't want to talk about it. He thought it best to change the subject. "Who is Newt?" 

"Tina's husband. He's a magizoologist." 

"What's a magizoologist?" 

"Someone who studies magical creatures." 

"Oh, that sounds fun! Are you taking me with you to meet him?" 

"I was planning on it yes, but if you'd rather not accompany me -" 

"No, no, I'll go with you," Credence smiled. "Can we go after the paperwork is done?" 

Graves hesitated and Credence felt that uncertain energy again. 

"I don't see why not. Granted, the paperwork is going to take at least an hour. Foreign paperwork is always a headache. Afterwords though we'll have to return here to wait to hear from the Ministry to coordinate a search party. The perks of being in charge," Graves smiled sadly. 

Credence couldn't help noticing how tired Mister Graves looked. He needed - what was it humans called it? A vacation? Credence smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "That's okay. How long until we hear from the Ministry?" (Credence had no idea who or what the Ministry was, but they sounded important.) 

"Considering I'm the Director of Magical Security, I'd say by the time we've returned from visiting Newt. We'll be in England looking for the boy this time tomorrow." 

"If an incubi or succubi doesn't find him first." 

"True. That should do wonders for your kinds reputation... Speaking of which..." Graves trailed off, quickly jotting down a reminder to speak to President Picquery. 

"Do you need help with the paperwork?" Credence offered.

Graves shook his head, not bothering to look up from his writing. "No, but it's going to take me awhile so feel free to look at any of the books in my office." 

"Are you sure there's _nothing_ I can help you with?" Credence asked in his best seductive tone. He wanted to make himself useful however possible. 

Graves finally looked up. "No, I'm good thank you."

Credence masked his disappointment. Had he not asked seductively enough? Or perhaps Mister Graves was too preoccupied by the paperwork and the stress of finding the missing child to take him up on his offer. In that case it was probably for the best if he just sat quietly and read. He didn't want to be _too_ seductive and distract Mister Graves from his work. That wouldn't put him in Mister Graves' good graces and win him over. 

Credence rose and skimmed the spines of the book. He selected a slim history of magic volume and settled down to read. Well, tried to read. He couldn't stop stealing glances at Mister Graves - the human was so handsome! It was impossible not to look at him. Mister Graves was slightly hunched over with his lips pressed together, scribbling something down. Credence watched as the paper suddenly folded itself into the shape of a mouse and scurried off the desk, squeezing under his door. Credence tried returning to his reading after that, but all he could think about was how his lips would feel pressed against Mister Graves'. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by another knock at the door. 

"Come in," Graves called. 

In walked a beam of sunshine.

"Good morning Mister Graves," greeted the blond woman, rolling in a tea trolley. 

"Morning Queenie." 

When Queenie caught sight of Credence, she let out a gasp, immediately followed by a giggle. "Who's this striking young man?"

Credence didn't sense any sexual energy coming from her, only excitement, but the energy had a strong, sharp aroma of grapefruit and - It took him a minute to place the other smells. White flowers and wood? It was an usual combination, as was the energy having a flavor signature at all. 

"Queenie this is Credence. Credence, Queenie," Graves introduced. 

Credence rose from his chair. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Queenie." 

Queenie giggled again, light and airy, reminding Credence of a fairy. "Well isn't he a charmer?" she mused to Graves. Returning her sparkling gaze to Credence, she gave him a small curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you too Mister Credence."

Graves cut the pleasantries short. "Did you bring the paperwork I asked for?"

"Yes Mister Graves," she replied, retrieving the paperwork from the trolley. Graves took it from her and immediately started filling it out. "Mister Graves," Queenie said without waiting for a reply, "can I borrow Credence for my morning rounds?" 

Graves' head snapped up. "Why?" 

Credence was delighted by the waves of protectivness rolling off of him. 

Queenie shrugged one shoulder innocently. "I could use the help." Graves stared at her coldly, but she was undeterred. "I'll keep an eye on him, promise!" 

Graves nodded grudging at Credence, "It's up to him." 

Credence wanted to stay with Mister Graves, but he could sense Queenie wanted to talk to him alone, and whatever it was, it was important. "Alright, but I need to be back by the time Mister Graves is done with the paperwork." 

Queenie's face lit up as she clapped her hands together excitedly. "I'll have you back in no time!"

"And unharmed!" Graves added. 

Queenie scrunched up her nose. "Of course unharmed what are you talking about?"

Credence caught a flash of embarrassment, but Mister Graves recovered flawlessly. 

"He's an incubus Queenie. It's his first time around humans and you know how we can be."

"I understand your concern. I won't let him out of my sight sir," she assured him. "Come on Credence, you can help me serve coffee," she smiled, waving him over. 

Credence looked at Mister Graves to be sure. 

"Go on, I'm sure you'll be fine." 

"I'll be back before you know it," Credence said, and with that he left Mister Graves to his paperwork and followed Queenie out the door.

They walked down the hall without exchanging a word, the only sound between them was of Queenie's heels gently clicked against the polished floor. Credence was wondering if Queenie was waiting for him to say something when she spoke. 

"Tina and I are so glad you answered his summons! We weren't sure if the spell would work with the wording being slightly off and all." 

Credence fowned, coming to an abrupt stop. "How do you know about that?" 

Queenie smiled at him brighly, almost sparkling. "Because I'm the one who changed the spell silly!"

"You? You changed a location spell to a summoning spell? Why?" 

Queenie continued walking, forcing Credence to follow her. "Because Tina and I are worried about him. All he does is work and that's no way to live. Of all the years we've known him he's never had a partner and with me and Tina married now we'd like him to meet someone so he's not alone." 

"But Mister Graves is so handsome! He can't have any trouble finding suitors." 

"Oh there's plenty interested in him. I'm sure you sensed Abernathy's desperation?" 

Credence nodded. 

"Mister Graves could have any man - or women he wanted, but he's afraid to get close to people. It's how he became the Director at such a young age, he throws himself into his work. I think there was some trauma in his past but I can't see it, he has it too well guarded. But I know what good, kind lovers your kind makes and I thought 'let's give it a shot' and now I couldn't be happier that I did! He likes you so much Credence! He's smitten with you!" Queenie giggled excitedly. 

Credence blinked rapidly, trying to take in the avalanche of information. If Mister Graves was afraid of getting close to people, that would explain the hesitancy and uncertainty Credence was feeling from him. But what did Queenie mean by seeing his trauma, and how did she know about his kinds reputation for being good lovers, and how was she so certain Mister Graves was attracted to him? Even he who could read human's energies wasn't completely sure about that. 

"Goodness you ask a lot of questions!" Queenie mused. 

"How did you-" 

"You can't sense it?" 

"Sense what?"

"I'm a Legilimens." 

"Sorry, a what?" 

"A Legilimens, I can read people's feelings and emotions." 

"Oh, I didn't know that was the term for it; but now that you mention it, you do have an odd energy. All of it has a flavor signature, not just your sexual energy." 

"Grapefruit and champagne, that's what the other incubui have said it tastes like." 

Credence's eyes widened, "You've known other incubi?" 

"Of course I've known other incubui silly, how do you think I knew your kind made such good lovers?" 

"I - I don't know," Credence replied sheepishly, following Queenie into an elevator. It descended, opening onto a deserted floor. They exited and Queenie continued talking. 

"My incubi lovers said they could sense they I was a Legilimens, but I think it's because they were more experienced then you. Since I can read other's emotions, I expel more energy then normal. At least that's how they explained my constantly flavored energy output." 

"Oh." Credence had a lot to learn about humans. 

Queenie smiled at him warmly, "Oh honey, we're not that hard to figure out." 

Having reached her desk, she pulled out a bar of chocolate and offered Credence a tiny sample. He took it eagerly, thanking her for it. As soon as he bit into it, he was reminded of Mister Graves and the night before. He was sure he was radiating sexual energy of his own. 

"So," Queenie said, sitting down, "go on, ask me what you want to know about Mister Graves. I know you want to make him yours." 

"You can tell that?" Credence asked mid chocolate nibble. 

"Incubi and succubi are possessive by nature." 

Credence hummed in agreement, she must have spent an awful lot of time with incubi if she knew that.

"Not as much as you think," she countered with a smile. "Go on, tell me what's on your mind. I can tell it's spinning."

"Are you _sure_ Mister Graves likes me? I mean sexually? I'm not sensing as much sexual energy as I would like from him," Credence lamented. 

"I'm sure Credence, he likes you very much, he's just nervous. I think it's been so long since he's been with someone he's not sure how to proceed. I think he needs a little push." 

"Like seduction?" Credence asked hopefully. 

"Like seduction," Queenie beamed. "And don't let him use work as an excuse for anything! He's always saying he can't go out with us anymore because he has too much work to do."

"Well he is an important person," Credence countered, feeling the need the defend his human. 

"Sure he is, but don't let him say he's too busy to go roll in the sack with you. Tina is his deputy after all, she can handle pretty much anything in his absence." 

Credence felt a surge of pride coming from Queenie which could only mean one thing. "She's your sister!" he exclaimed, "but you two don't look anything a like." 

Queenie chuckled, covering her mouth. "We get that a lot. I take after mom and she takes after dad. We're awfully curious to see who our children will take after." She paused a beat thinking it over, "Our husbands probably with our luck. Not that I would mind grant you, Jacob's such a catch." 

Credence felt a small amount of sexual energy coming from Queenie, but it was overridden by love and affectionate energy. Mister Graves was truly lucky to have friends who cared enough about him to help find him a loving, devoted partner such as an incubus. Credence was so glad he was that incubus. He knew he could make Mister Graves happy if only he would let him. 

Queenie huffed, "I hope he feels the same way if he ever finds out Tina and I had a hand in him summoning you." 

"I don't think he'll mind," Credence replied, taking another small bite of chocolate. "I'll make sure of it." 

***** 

An hour and a half later, Credence and Queenie were back in Graves' office. 

"See, I returned him unharmed as promised." 

"Thank you Queenie." She stood there, waiting for Graves to say more, but he didn't. "You're dismissed." 

She turned towards Credence, beaming at him. "It was wonderful to meet you Credence, I hope you'll visit again soon." 

Credence smiled back at his new friend, "I hope so too." 

Queenie finally left, leaving Credence and Mister Graves alone.

"Did you ugh, enjoy yourself?" Graves asked. 

"Yes Mister Graves, her rounds were very interesting." 

Graves scoffed softly, but not unkindly. "If you liked hanging out with Queenie you're going to love Newt. He lives with his animals you know." 

Credence gasped excitedly, "Will I get to meet them too?" 

"Probably, but that's up to him." Graves rose, walking around his desk to where Credence was. "Can your kind apparate?" 

"Of course! It's our main way of travelling. That's how we get from our realm to yours." 

A look of relief spread across Graves' face. "Oh good, I didn't know what I was going to do it you couldn't apparate. Newt lives out in the country and detests leaving his animals."

"We could have traveled by car. I hear it's fun." 

"That's a four hour round trip." 

"I wouldn't have minded the time together. I enjoy being in your company." Credence felt the bashful energy before he saw the hint of color on Mister Graves' cheeks. Credence was amazed that such a simple comment could have such an effect on the stoic man. Mister Graves probably wasn't complimented enough. Credence could fix that. 

"I enjoy your company as well... Take my arm please," Graves instructed. Credence did, and a moment later, he was bathed in bright sunlight standing before a door. Graves knocked on it and the door opened on its own.

"Hello Percival," a cheery disembodied voice greeted. 

Credence didn't know how he felt about this voice, presumably Newt's, addressing his human by his first name. It was too intimate for his liking.

"I'm in the basement as usual," the voice said.

Credence, who's arm was still linked with Mister Graves' suddenly found himself inside a building. Breaking contact with him, Credence closed his eyes feeling a little queasy at having apparated back to back in a matter of seconds. 

"Credence are you alright?" Graves asked worriedly, placing a hand on the incubi's back. 

"I'm fine, I'm just not use to apparating in such quick successions." 

"Oh! Credence! I'm so sorry! I didn't think about that! Is there something I can do for you? Do you need anything?" Graves asked, rubbing soothing circles into Credence's back.

Credence whimpered softly at Mister Graves' touch. It felt so good being surrounded by Mister Graves' caring energy, he rested his head on the human's shoulder. Graves continued rubbing Credence's back as his other hand found Credence's nape, massaging it gently. 

That intimate embrace was how Newt discovered them.

Unsure of what to do, Newt cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Graves looked at Newt, but didn't pull away from Credence. 

"I need to talk to you." 

"Is it about him?" Newt asked, pointing at Credence. "Is he hurt?" 

"No he's not hurt - too much apparating." 

"Ahhh, yes," Newt nodded in sympathy, "apparation sickness can happened to the best of us. I can put a kettle on if you'd like." 

"That won't be necessary." Graves squeezed Credence's nape, checking in with him. "Are you feeling better yet?"

"Yes Mister Graves, thank you." 

"Good... I need to talk to Newt now."

"Okay." 

"I need you to let me go." 

"Oh, sorry," Credence apologized, releasing the human. At least Mister Graves' energy felt as regretful as he did about the seperation.

Graves pulled the book that started this mess out of his pocket and handed it to Newt. "I tried the location spell and it didn't work. I need you to do it." 

Newt frowned, "It didn't work?" 

"It didn't work," Graves repeated, "summoned an incubus instead." 

"An incubus? You summoned an incubus from that location spell?" Newt asked baffled. He had cast that spell hundreds of times and it had always worked for him. What in Merlin's name had Percival done wrong? 

"Yep, that's him there," Graves nodded at Credence.

"Oh! Well that-" Newt cut himself off, realizing what an opportunity it was. "An incubus! Would you let me examine him? Please?" 

Graves' eyes narrowed, "He's not an animal Scamander." 

"No, no of course not! But Percival, think of the things we could learn!" 

"Like what?" Graves growled. Protective energy was rolling off of him in waves. 

_An examination would be the perfect chance to seduce Mister Graves,_ Credence thought. "I don't mind," he interjected. Both wizards looked at the incubus. "I don't mind," he repeated, "my kind is so misunderstood, maybe this would be a good way to show we're not as different from humans - physically speaking." 

Graves and Newt exchanged looks. 

Graves sighed loudly, acquiescing. "If it's fine with Credence, I guess it's fine with me." 

Newt's face broke into a grin, "Oh thank you! Thank you! I need to get my journal and my measuring tape -." 

"Newt." 

"Yes Percival?" 

"Do the location spell first."

"Oh, right, sorry." Newt recited the spell from memory and two white glowing orbs appeared in front of him. "I've never done this spell to locate a living thing before so the more information you give the orb the better it will probably work to find him."

Graves wasn't sure if he should talk to Newt or the orbs, so he did both. "We're looking for an eleven year old American boy named Benjamin Reed who goes by Ben. He's four foot eight, seventy five pounds, has brown hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. He's an only child and his parents are Marla and Tyrese Reed. And he wants to go to school in England... That's all I know."

"That should be enough to find him." Newt said the second half of the spell and one orb went in his pocket and the other one floated out of the basement and up the stairs. "If it finds Ben the orb in my pocket will start to vibrate and show his location," Newt explained.

Graves nodded, "Sounds like a good spell - in theory." 

"It is! I haven't the faintest idea how you summoned an incubus with it!" 

Credence, who had been reading Newt's energy carefully, couldn't detect any deceitfulness. Newt didn't know the roles Queenie and his wife had played in summoning him. Credence was going to keep it that way. 

"So, can I examine Credence now?" Newt asked hopefully.

"I guess," Graves grumbled. "But make it quick, we need to get back to MACUSA." 

"Yes, yes, yes, let me get my things," Newt said, scurrying away with excitment. 

Graves looked at Credence, "You know you don't have to do this." 

"I know, but I don't sense any ulterior motives from him so what's the harm?" 

Graves chuckled, "Newt is about the most honest person you'll ever meet. You'll be in good hands, I just don't like the idea of him examining you like you're one of his specimens."

Credence's plan came into focus. "You could examine me!" 

"Me?" 

"Yeah! Why not? It would be perfect!"

"But, but, Newt is the professional, I wouldn't know what to do. " 

"I'm sure he'd be happy to walk you through it," Credence smiled encouragingly. 

He sensed more hesitation and nervous energy coming from Mister Graves, but that didn't stop Mister Graves from saying, "If that's what you'd prefer." 

"I would," Credence purred. A moment later, he sensed excitement and the scent of chocolate, caramel, and coffee in the air. Credence was about to further his seduction, but Newt was already running towards them. 

Once Newt reached them, Graves informed him of the changes of plans. 

"Sure, sure, that's not a problem," Newt replied, setting his things down on a work bench. "That'll be better in fact. I so rarely have an assistant to help me."

"An assistant," Graves echoed flatly.

"Ugh hu, here, take this," Newt said, handing Graves a measuring tape. 

"What do I do with this?" 

"We need to take measurements. Credence, remove your shoes and stand up straight please," Newt instructed.

Graves waited until Credence's shoes were off before silently casting a spell on the measuring tape. It came to life, stretching out along Credence's tall frame. "Five eleven," Graves read out. Newt jotted down the measurment.

"Take off your shirt please Credence."

"Excuse me?" Graves interjected. 

"I need measurements of his chest and waist." 

"Why? Are you making him a suit? How is that going to help you understand incubi better?" Graves demanded. 

"I need to compare his measurements to the others I've studied." 

"I don't mind, really," Credence said, already naked from the waist up. 

Still looking at Newt, Graves exhaled loudly and flicked his finger. The measuring tape wrapped around Credence's chest, just below his small, pink nipples. Graves finally looked to read the measurement and the scent of chocolate, caramel, and coffee grew even stronger. 

_My plan is working,_ Credence thought excitedly. He was further delighted when Mister Graves' tongue licked over his lips before reading the measurement out loud. 

"You're slimmer than the other incubi I've examined," Newt noted, writing down the measurement. "Remove your pants please." 

A surge of angry energy hit Credence. 

"Is that really necessary!?" Graves yelled. 

"I'm just asking him to remove his pants. I need measurements of his legs and thighs, that's it. That's the last of the measurements I need. I just have a few questions after that." 

Credence frowned; that wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all! He'd have to do something drastic to seduce Mister Graves! 

"They're just measurements Mister Graves, the sooner we finish this up the sooner we can go back to the office," Credence reasoned. 

"True," Graves admitted. He looked down to measure Credence's leg and his mouth dropped open. 

The aroma of chocolate, caramel, and coffee became overwhelming. 

"Credence, why aren't you wearing underwear?" Graves strained.

"Because I don't like it," he replied honesty. "Besides, as an incubus my most important body part is my penis. I figured you'd want to measure that as well." 

"He is correct Percival. I wasn't going to say anything, but that is the most important measurement," Newt confirmed matter of factly.

Graves didn't have the strength to argue. He was barely hanging on to his sanity as it was. Flicking his finger, the measuring tape lined itself up along Credence's leg. Graves read the measurement, then moved on to Credence's thigh. He read off that measurement, but hesitated before moving to Credence's cock. Swallowing thickly, he licked his lips and flicked his finger, waiting for the results. 

"Six inches," he breathed heavily.

"And the girth?" Newt asked, writing down the measurment. 

The measuring tape wrapped around Credence's cock. 

Newt waited for Graves' answer, but it never came. He glanced at Graves, repeating the question, but Graves was too preoccupied staring at Credence's crotch. Newt peaked at the measurement himself and wrote it down. 

"What about measuring it when it's erect?" Credence offered. 

Newt, who had studied and interviewed a number of incubi (and succubi) knew how odd Credence's helpful behavior towards him was. (If he had been the one to summon Credence though it would have been a different story.) In fact, this behavior was exactly like the kind he'd witnessed when a few of the incubi and succubi he'd summoned had taken a strong sexual interest in him. They would try literally _anything_ to seduce him into mating with them, but as he wasn't interested in them to begin with, it never worked. 

Newt glanced at Percival again who was still staring at Credence's crotch. It was clear he had fallen for the incubi's charms and knowing Percival, he wasn't going to allow himself to enjoy it unless he was forced too. No wonder Credence had wanted Percival to examine him. Suddenly realizing he was in the middle of an incubus mating courtship, Newt excused himself. 

"That's a great idea Credence! I'll give you your privacy for that, come find me when you're done." 

Credence beamed at Newt reading his positive, encouraging energy. "Thank you Mister Newt, I won't be long." 

Newt smiled knowingly, "Take all the time you need Credence. I'll be in the shed if you need anything." Retreating to said shed, Newt made himself comfortable, journal at the ready. He was eager to see how this sexual encounter between an incubi and human compared to the encounters he had observed between incubi and succubi.

Graves meanwhile had finally torn his eyes away from Credence's crotch and found his voice. 

"I'll um, I'll leave you to it then." 

"Would you do it for me?" Credence asked hopefully.

"Do - do what for you?" Graves stuttered.

"Touch me. I could achieve an erection faster if you touched me," Credence smiled.

A fresh wave of sexual energy hit Credence, but there was also that hesitation and uncertainty again! What was Mister Graves uncertain about!? Credence was literally begging him to touch him! But then Credence remembered what Queenie had said. 

"You did say this had to be a quick visit right? We're waiting to hear from the Ministry." 

"Yes I, I did say that didn't I?" Graves nodded. 

"The faster we get this measurement, the faster you can return to work." 

Credence regretted saying the words almost the instant they left his mouth. They must have rang too true because Credence sensed an instant drop in Mister Graves' sexual energy. The incubi silently cursed himself. He was so close to having the human at his sexual will. 

"Yes you're absolutely right! We've stayed too long as it is and there's work to be done!" Graves rambled, Credence sensed nervously. Mister Graves was _still_ fighting his attraction to him. What was it going to take for Mister Graves to accept the fact he wanted him?

"Right," Graves nodded coldly, "how should I touch you?" 

Credence felt tears welling up. This was not how he wanted things to go! He wanted the Mister Graves of two minutes ago who was staring at his cock and oozing sexual energy, not the one before him who wanted to get this over with so he could return to work. Credence couldn't even feel any sexual energy coming from Mister Graves now! Why was Mister Graves like this? Why did he have to develop feeling for such a confusing human? 

Credence started to cry. 

"Oh, oh, Credence, swee- Credence why are you crying?" Graves asked. 

A wave of concerned energy washed over Credence making him cry harder. He was suddenly wrapped up in Mister Graves' arms and pressed tightly against his body, as if Mister Graves was trying to shield him from whatever was making him cry. 

Mister Graves was rubbing circles into Credence's back, just as he had done when he felt ill. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay Credence, it's okay," he soothed. Credence sniffled, trying to regain control of his emotions. "Why are you crying Credence? Is it something I did? I'm sorry if I made you upset, I'm not good with... people."

"It's fine," Credence said through another sniffle. 

"No it's not fine," Graves replied angrily. He cupped Credence's head in his hands continuing, "I hate seeing you upset. I hate seeing you cry. I hate that you might be crying because of some harm I caused you." 

Mister Graves was telling the truth, misery and regret poured out of him.

"It's not you Mister Graves, it's - I'm frustrated with myself." 

"What on Earth for?" 

Credence shrugged his shoulders, "It's an incubus thing." If he couldn't seduce a human who was already attracted to him, he wasn't much of an incubus. 

Graves frowned, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Anything at all?" Graves asked, finally releasing Credence's head.

Credence was taken aback by the question, but not because of the words, but because of the energy that accompanied it. It wasn't sexual, and yet, there was a distinct aroma of coffee. He was more confused now then ever before.

"Um..."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to feed on me? Eating usually makes me feels better." Credence opened his mouth to say no (he wasn't hungry under the circumstances) but Graves cut him off. "Or what if I touched you? That was what you originally wanted wasn't it?" 

Credence looked at Mister Graves skeptically. "What about work? Waiting to hear from the Ministry." 

A spike of uncertainty and then, "A few more minutes won't change anything. If there's something I can do to make you feel better though..." 

Caramel now joined the coffee, but still no sexual energy.

Intrigued, Credence said, "There is something you could do." 

"What?" Graves asked, the aroma and unknown energy becoming stronger.

Credence suddenly realized what the unknown energy he was feeling was. Mister Graves liked to feel needed and wanted. Was that why Mister Graves had clammed up when Credence mentioned work? Did Mister Graves think Credence didn't want him? Oh, stupid, stupid, Credence! Of course a human wasn't going to respond to sexual advances if they don't feel they were wanted! He never should have brought up Mister Graves returning to work!

Armed with this revelation, the incubus tried an experiment. 

"I need you Mister Graves." 

Yes, there was the chocolate now. There was the sexual energy starting to flow from him. 

"What do you need from me?" 

"For you to touch me. I need you so badly Mister Graves, please," Credence begged. 

The sexual energy increased as Graves' licked his lips. "Where? Where do you need me to touch you?" 

"Everywhere."

Credence squeaked in surprise as Mister Graves' lips pressed against his. He was still for a second, reveling in the sensation of Mister Graves kissing him, but it didn't last long. Graves pulled away and Credence almost panicked, fearing his lack of response had put a sour end to things before they had even begun. 

"Tell me what you want," Graves breathed against Credence's lips. If the incubus hadn't know better, he'd think Mister Graves sounded desperate. 

"I want you." 

Graves groaned Credence's name, the sound going straight to his hardening cock. "What else do you want? What makes you feel good?"

Credence had been sure he would have been the one supplying the pleasure, not receiving it, but if Mister Graves wanted to be in charge, Credence was fine with that - this time. 

Sealing their lips again, he grabbed Mister Graves' hand, placing it on his cock. Graves groaned as he wrapped his hand around it, feeling the weight of it, seemingly waiting for a command.

Credence took the hint, finding it charming. "Stroke me slowly. Draw it out and thumb my head." 

Graves moved his hand up and down Credence's length agonizingly slowly. "Like this?" 

"Yes, yes, yes, perfect," Credence chanted, bucking his slim hips into Mister Graves' hand. 

Graves smiled happily as more sexual energy poured out of him. Down to Credence's base he went, then back up with a twist of his wrist, stopping just short of the flared head, then back down to the base. Up and down he went until Credence was rock hard and burning hot in his hand when he roughly dragged his thumb over the slick slit. 

Credence's knees almost gave out as he shouted Mister Graves' name. 

"Call me Percival," Graves requested, dragging his thumb over Credence's slit again. 

"P-P-Percival, please," Credence begged. It was so hard to think, to form words when Mister Gra - Percival's hand felt so good! How was he supposed to tell him what he wanted? 

"Credence," Graves groaned softly, "look at you, you're huge." 

Credence looked down at his cock just in time to see Percival's thumb rubbing over his slit in small, teasing circles, coaxing precome out of it. Credence whimpered as a perfect bead formed on his tip. 

Graves groaned again as he ran his thumb through the bead of precome, spreading it over the head. "There's so much of it." 

"Is - is that okay?" 

Graves paused, then went back to pumping Credence slowly. "Of course it's okay." 

A shudder wracked through Credence. "I can make less if you want, or more. Same with - with my cock. Is it a sat-satisfactory size for you?" 

Graves kissed Credence lightly, reverently. "It is more than satisfactory." He suddenly took a step back, looking Credence over, not stopping his stroking. "Exactly how large are you?" 

"Eight, eight inc- Oh Mister Graves!" Credence cried out as the thumb on his slit returned. 

"Mmhhm, I can't wait to try to fit that all in my mouth," Graves rumbled. 

Precome dripped down Credence's cock now as an image of Mister Graves on his knees looking up at him filled his mind. 

"You like that?" Graves mused, "the thought of my mouth stuffed with your massive cock? I have to admit, I like the thought of that too. It makes my mouth water." 

Credence whined, writhing in Percival's arms. It was too much, too much, but not nearly enough. "Percival, Percival, please! Go faster! Faster! I need... I need..." 

"You need to come baby?" 

"Yes! Yes! Please! Can I feed on you Mister Graves? Please?" 

"Darling boy you don't need to ask me, you can feed on me whenever you want." 

Credence whimpered as he rutted hard against Mister Graves' waistcoat, feeling the human's hand fly over his cock. As Credence started feeding on Percival, the taste of chocolate, caramel, and coffee flooded his scenes. His mouth locked on to Percival's neck, sucking on it hard, knowing the flavour was more intense there. How had he gotten so lucky that his human tasted of chocolate? Now he could have as much of the delicious substance as he wanted without the fear of getting ill. He snapped his hips harder against Mister Graves, almost knocking him off balance as his lover's exquisite energy filled his hungry body. 

Graves had to remove his hand from Credence's cock and squeeze the swell of his ass to steady himself. Credence was slim, but he had had the superhuman strength of most magical beings. 

"God I hope you fuck me like this," Graves blurted out. 

That was all it took. 

Credence's back arched as his orgasm slammed into him. Percival held him through it, strong arms anchoring him in place, refusing to let him fall. 

Eventually, when Credence regained the strength to open his eyes, Percival was beaming at him. 

"How was that? Satisfactory?" Graves teased. 

"That was the best release I've ever had." A surge of warm, prideful energy engulfed Credence.

Graves lovingly tucked a strand of sweaty hair behind Credence's ear. Credence looked down shyly and squealed in embarrassment. He had made a mess of Mister Graves' expensive waistcoat! It was covered in great white unmistakable streaks of come. 

"Mister Graves I'm so sorry! I ruined your beautiful clothes! I'll fix it! I'll fix it!" Credence said, ready to snap his fingers to make it clean. 

Graves waved his hand, dismissing Credence's apology. "It's no problem, I'll get it." 

Graves flicked his wrist, but nothing happened. The white ropes were still there. 

"See? All better, all gone," Graves smiled. 

Credence looked at Mister Graves, then back at the waistcoat. The come was still there, clear as day. It was even drying now, starting to stain. Credence wondered if he should tell him incubi could see through sexual concealment charms, but he decided not to. He liked the idea of his human walking around with his dried spend on him, invisibly showing it off. Credence's cock twitched at the idea. 

"You're still hard!" Graves exclaimed. "But you came so much! How can you still be hard?" 

"I can come twice back to back, all incubi can." 

"Incubi, right." 

"What about you though? Would you like a turn?" Credence asked, cupping Percival's crotch. His wet, sticky crotch. 

Graves looked away embarrassed. "I already did," he muttered.

"Oh! Mister Graves!" Credence gasped excitedly. 

Graves flushed darkly. "It's been a while since I've been with anyone and - you're very beautiful Credence." 

Credence beamed at the compliment. To know he didn't even have to touch his human and he could get him to come! Only the most talented of his kind could do that! 

"I'll clean this up for you Mister Graves." Percival didn't argue. Credence snapped his fingers and Percival's pants were as dry as if nothing had never happened. 

"You know that's the first time I've seen you do magic," Graves commemted. 

And then, as if on cue, Graves' phone vibrated. He cursed, checked it, then cursed again. 

"It's from Queenie. The Ministry's reply came back. We need to return to the office." 

A wave of sadness and regret washed over Credence. Percival didn't want this to end any more then he did. 

"Can you take care of that or um..." Graves trailed off, pointing at Credence erection. 

Credence passed his hand over his crotch and his erection disappeared. More sadness and regret from his human. Credence snapped his fingers again and he was dressed once more. 

Graves held out his arm and Credence took it, giving it a little squeeze. 

"Wait!" Newt yelled as he hurried to finish his notes. 

Credence and Percival disapparated back to his office. 

"Wait! What about my questions?" Newt asked the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt you pervert.
> 
> I couldn't find a way to work it in but Newt's sexual energy tastes like peaches, apricots, and strawberries!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... Better a year late then never right??? I'm so sorry this update took forever. Half way through writing this I lost my inspiration and I never really got it back, but I wanted to finish this in time for the new Fantastic Beasts movie. Hope the end was worth the wait!?

Graves couldn't bring himself to look at Credence. He was ashamed of himself for having taken advantage of him. He suspected Credence could sense his attraction and being an incubus... Of course Credence would offer himself up to him. He had even said he wanted to be helpful any way he could be.

 _Am I that easy to figure out? A pair of pouting lips and a tearful plea is all it takes for me to lose my self control?_

A shiver ran down Graves' spine at the thought. He would do it again in a heartbeat if Credence asked him to. He would do it right here in the middle of the field with everyone watching if that's what Credence wanted. Fresh shame washed over him as his arousal stirred. He wanted Credence now so badly he ached - now that he knew what Credence felt like in his hand, how he liked to be touched, how he felt writhing in pleasure against him. But Graves couldn't give in to his desires again, no matter how much Credence beautifully played into them. Yesterday was a mistake. A mistake he'd cherish for the rest of his life, but a mistake nonetheless. Credence offered himself up to him (as he would to whoever summoned him) and he took advantage of him. He should have been stronger, he should have made more of an effort to resist Credence.

Credence was off to Percival's side, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Percival was radiating strange energy. In fact, he'd been acting strangely since they'd returned from Newt's. It wasn't immediate, but after a few hours, Credence sensed something was... off about Percival. Granted, he didn't have a great deal of Percival's personality to draw on, but the playful warmth of the previous night was gone, as was any remaining lustful energy. Credence wasn't too worried at first, he knew Percival took his work seriously and didn't want to be distracted, but when they returned home and Percival didn't touch him - Credence didn't know what to make of it.

He had hoped Percival was tired from the day - to tired to even feed him that night before going to bed; but this morning was the same. No, worse. Percival had kept his distance from him, refused to look him in the eye and his energy reeked of shame. And not the good kind of shame mixed with sexual energy that sometimes flowed into his realm. This was legitimate shame that had only grown stronger throughout the day. There was only one explanation for it. He was Percival's first homosexual experience. 

It made perfect sense. The hesitation and uncertainty Percival had been radiating, the coaxing he required to be intimate with him, the needing to be told what to do. Credence cursed at himself. He knew humans weren't as fluid in their sexuality as incubi and succubi, but Percival seemed so comfortable around him, he assumed Percival was experienced with men. If Credence had known otherwise, he would have approached yesterday very differently. As he didn't, he thought it best to give Percival his space for now. He'd talk with him after work and tell him there was nothing to be ashamed about. 

Graves shook the inappropriate thoughts away. He couldn't risk being any more distracted, not when they were so close to finding the boy. He looked out over the empty field and spotted Newt with the orb in his hand, glowing bright green. The boy was here, but where? Graves trudged over to Newt. 

"I thought you said the orbs would locate him." 

Newt smiled nervously, "Like I said yesterday, I've never used this spell on a living thing before. He's close by, but it appears he's hidden himself."

"Obviously," Graves growled.

"A simple revealio should do the trick I think." 

"I don't think so," Tina said joining them, "if he's strong enough to leave the country undetected, it's going to take more then revealio to find him."

_Exactly what I was thinking,_ Graves thought proudly. If he ever retired, Tina - with a bit more training, would make an excellent secessor. "What do you suggest then?" 

Credence meanwhile was still off to the side, out of earshot from Percival and the others, no doubt discussing where Ben was. Credence that morning had asked the handful of incubi and succubi who had been summoned if they'd learn anything of interest, but they hadn't. (Honestly Credence was surprised more of his kind hadn't been summoned by the aurors. Guess his kinds reputation still had a ways to go.)

He walked on for a bit, past Percival and the group, past the other aurors until he was alone. He'd walked so far in fact he found himself at the edge of a forest. Credence paused, checking to see if he could still sense Percival's energy. As long as he could, he wasn't truly that far away from him. 

Graves nodded in agreement with Tina's plan. It was along the same lines he'd been thinking. He looked around to inform Credence and realized with a start he was missing. Mild panic set in. 

"Where's Credence?" He ask Newt and Tina. 

They looked around. "We thought he was with you," Tina replied. 

"He's probably just wondered off. I wouldn't worry about it. Incubi who form strong attachments to humans are notoriously possessive of them. He'll be back before an hour, I'm sure of it," Newt assured.

If Graves wasn't so panicked, he would have heard Newt and questioned what exactly he meant by "strong attachment." But as he didn't, Graves began yelling for the missing incubus. "Credence! Credence!" 

"Oh great!" Tina mumbled, "now we're looking for two missing people!"

Credence felt the sudden panic in Percival's energy. He must have noticed his absence. It touched him, knowing that even after Percival's intense shame he still cared about him. Perhaps there was hope for them after all. Credence was careful not to let his hopes up too much.

Just as Credence was turning around to head back towards Percival, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. At first he thought it was a small animal as he hadn't sense its energy, but as he stood there, he realized the creature was radiating energy different from that of an animal.

Slowly, as not to scare it, Credence turned back around. 

A boy with brown hair and olive skin no older than eleven stood there. 

"Hello Ben," Credence smiled warmly.

Ben's eyes went wide, "How'd you know my name?" 

"There's lots of people looking for you Ben. Your parents miss you and want you back home." 

"My parents?" 

Credence nodded.

Ben ran over to Credence, throwing his arms around him. "I didn't mean to run away, honest! I was lying in bed wishing I could go to school in England and then I was here in this forest! I didn't mean to run away! I didn't!" 

Credence hugged the boy against him, rubbing his hand up and down his back. "It's okay, it's okay. You'll be home soon enough. I'll take you to the person in charge and he'll arrange everything."

"Can't you use the orb to find him?!" Graves yelled. 

"It's already tracking the boy," Newt replied. 

"Well can't you cast another location spell for Credence?!" 

"I could, but I don't know if it would work. We're already having trouble finding Ben."

"Found them!" Tina's voice rang out in sing song, relieved that the ordeal was finally over. The missing boy was bad enough, but throw in Credence missing as well - Tina had never seen Director Graves so panicked and agitated before. It unnerved her. 

Graves' head swiveled like an owl's. "What? Where?" 

She pointed to two people approaching them. One of them was clearly Credence, and the other a child. 

Graves huffed in relief, tugging on his waistcoat, straightening it out. "Good, well. Mercy Lewis it's about time!" Newt and Tina shared a smile. It was obvious Graves was straightening himself out, not his clothing. 

"I'll go see to the boy," Tina said.

"That's my job," Graves protested.

"Mister Graves, sir. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're um... Intimidating to small children. It would be better if I dealt with the boy... And I might as well do the final paperwork." 

Graves narrowed his eyes, "Misses Scamander, I do believe you're trying to take my job."

Tina blushed, trying to stutter out a reply when her husband interjected. 

"Director Scamander has a nice ring to it, don't you think Tina?" 

"Newt! You're not helping!" 

Graves smirked, "Just give me a few more years before you go gunning after my position."

"I'm not - I wouldn't -" 

Newt took Tina's arm, linking them together, "I'll help you out future Director Scamander." He glanced at Graves, "I'll get started on the Ministry side of the paperwork." 

"Good idea," Graves approved. 

The couple walked off arm in arm to meet the troublesome child. 

Graves let out a loud sigh, relieved that the boy had been found without incident. Now that this headache was over with, he could go back to his regular duties. No more excessive worrying, no more searching, being able to spend more time with Credence.

Credence.

A sickening realization settled over Graves. 

He looked over at Credence who's hand was on the boy's shoulder. Now that Credence had fulfilled his summons he was free to return to his realm. He had no reason to stay here, or with him. Graves would never see the beautiful incubus again. 

Credence removed his hand from the boy. Something wasn't right with Percival. He should have been overjoyed at finally finding Ben, but all he could sense from him was sorrow. Overwhelming sorrow boarding on depression.

Credence excused himself and walked over to Percival. He watched as the human braced himself, as if he was expecting Credence to hit him.

As Credence came to a stop next to Percival, Percival cleared his throat. "Thank you for finding the boy."

"Of course, it was why you summoned me."

"And now you're released from that summons," Graves replied coldly. 

"I am." 

A tense silence fell between them.

Graves knew he shouldn't ask, especially since he wasn't going to like the answer, but he couldn't help himself. "Where will you go now?"

Credence frowned in thought. Was this why Percival was so sad? He though he was going to leave him? _Silly human,_ Credence mused. As if he would ever willingly leave Percival's side. 

"I was planning on returning to your office with you." 

"You aren't required to do that."

"I know."

Credence sensed a little less sorrowful energy coming from Percival, but his voice was just as cold. "If that's what you want." 

"It is."

Percival hesitated, "And after that?" 

"Return home with you and make it my own."

Percival's sadness vanished, replaced by hope and affection, but were instantly smothered in the same hesitation and uncertainty from the past few days. Credence jumped to sooth him. 

"There's nothing wrong with what we did yesterday. You shouldn't feel ashamed about enjoying another man's body." 

Graves' thick eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Excuse me?"

Credence continued, "There's no shame in being gay, or bisexual, or wherever your sexuality lies."

"I'm not ashamed of being attracted to men." 

"Yes you are. Your energy has been nothing but shame since you touched me." 

Graves closed his eyes, exhaling heavily through his nose. Opening them, he forced himself to look at Credence. "I'm ashamed of the fact that I took advantage of you."

"Took advantage of me? You didn't take advantage of me." Credence had no idea what Percival was talking about. 

"Yes I did!" Graves yelled sharply. He dropped his voice, not wanting to be overheard. "You felt I was attracted to you so you offered yourself up to me."

Credence was beyond confused. He still didn't understand how Percival considered that taking advantage of him. 

"I'm an incubus Percival, that's part of what we do." 

"Exactly! You were required to see to my sexual needs because I summoned you. Yesterday didn't happen because of your own volition. I took advantage of my position over you." Graves breathed in deeply, "I'm sorry I wasn't better able to resist you Credence."

Credence was torn between rolling his eyes and hugging Percival. "And where did you learn that?" 

"Learn what?" 

"Where did you learn that incubi are required to see to the sexual needs of those who summon them?" 

"It's common knowledge." 

"Common knowledge, right. Just like it's common knowledge that incubi and succubi enjoy feeding on humans against their will." Percival tried to speak, but Credence cut him off. "You should talk to Newt more, you would learn a lot from him. For example, the _only_ thing incubi are required to do when summoned is fulfill that summons and keep ourselves fed. That's it." 

Graves was silent for a minute as he contemplated Credence's words. "So yesterday was -"

"Me willingly seducing you."

"Oh," Graves breathed out. 

Credence sensed Percival's surprise and arousal, but oddly, the uncertainty was still there. Before he could question Percival, Tina, Newt, and Ben approached them. 

Tina spoke. "We're going to head back to the office, it's more comfortable there." 

Graves nodded and a moment latter, all three disappeared. "We should return as well."

"What about the other aurors?"

Graves cursed to himself. He was so distracted by Credence he'd completely forgotten about them. This was exactly what he was afraid of. It wasn't safe for Credence to be around him in the field. Sighing, he cast a spell into the air signaling to the aurors it was time to go. They watched each one apparate back to MACUSA until they were the last ones.

Credence offered Percival his hand. "Shall we?" 

"Is it safe? For a human?" 

"Of course it's safe. I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't." 

Percival took Credence's hand and they were instantly back in his office. He had to admit, it was much more enjoyable then apparating. There was no uncomfortable squeezing sensation. No wonder Credence had felt nauseous apparating in such quick succession the other day.

"Now, tell me what you're so uncertain about," Credence said warmly. 

"What?" Percival jerked away in surprise.

"I can sense all of your energy, not just the sexual stuff and you've been radiating uncertainty since yesterday. Now what is it? Maybe I can help you."

"I'm too old for you," Graves blurted out. 

"I'm older than you, remember?" Credence reminded him. 

No, Graves had forgotten. Credence looked so damn young. He tried again. "I'm a workaholic, I wouldn't be able to spend the time with you that you deserve."

Credence rolled his eyes, "Now you're just making up excuses." 

"I'm not! You deserve someone who can devote time and attention to you and I'm always here at the office, or out in the field. I only go home to sleep and even then -" He nodded to the leather couch in the corner. 

Credence scrunched up his nose. "Devote time and attention, you make me sound like a pet."

Arousal flickered through Percival. 

"You like the idea of me being your pet?" Credence asked in his best seductive voice. 

"I like the idea of taking care of you." 

_Oh, Percival._ "And you're afraid you won't do a good job? Of taking care of me?" 

"Yes," Percival replied in a small voice. _Terrified._

_Well that explains his performance yesterday,_ Credence thought lovingly. "And what about you?" 

Graves frowned slightly, "What about me?" 

"How long has it been since anyone's taken care of you?"

Graves frown softened, transforming into confusion. "People don't take care of me."

"That's what I thought. Luckily for you though, I'm not a person, I'm an incubus and I'm going to take such good ca-" 

There were two sharp knocks on the door. Only one person knocked on Percival Graves' door with such confidence. 

"Come in President Picquery."

She entered, closing the door behind her. "I heard you found the missing boy." 

Graves shook his head. "Not me, no. Him," he nodded at Credence. 

Picquery looked at Credence. "And you are?" 

"Credence, ma'ma. I'm an incubus." 

She looked back at Graves with an amused smirk and arched eyebrow. "An incubus? Am I correct in assuming he's _yours_ Percival?"

It was obvious she was teasing him. Her energy was warm, comforting, and mischievous. It was the energy of an old, trusted friend. Credence couldn't help but egg her on.

"I am his incubus! He summoned me a few days ago!" Credence beamed. 

Picquery's smirk grew. "You summoned him? I had no idea your sexual appetite was so voracious Percival. What other secrets have you been keeping from me?" 

Graves stuttered as he blushed, "It - it was an accident! I didn't summon him for - for sex!"

"Of course you didn't summon a sexual being for sex, what a silly notion!" Graves tried to protest, but Picquery continued over him. "There's nothing wrong with having a life outside of work. You know that Percival, right?" All the humor in her voice was gone, replaced by a measured intensity. 

"Of course I know that," Graves replied.

Picquery nodded, "Good. Carry on then, I've got work to get back to. Country can't run itself you know." 

"Yes Madam President." 

She turned to leave and noticed Credence again. "Thank you for finding the boy." 

Credence, unsure of what to do bowed slightly. "You're welcome Madam President."

She was already halfway out the door when she stopped, stepping back inside Graves' office. 

"I almost forgot to tell you why I came down to see you. I'm giving you the rest of the day off as a reward for locating the boy." Before Graves could say anything, she was talking to Credence. "I want him back here tomorrow morning so nothing too crazy or kinky."

"Yes Madam President." 

"Seraphina!

"Take good care of him," Picquery winked. 

"I plan to, if he let's me," Credence whispered through a smile. 

"Do try to enjoy yourself Percival. That's an order," she said as she walked out the door.

Graves stood there radiating a mix of energy. A little embarrassment, though much less than Credence had expected, but mostly he was emitting relief and... gratitude. 

Queenie's words came back to Credence. _"He needs a little push."_ Apparently the president was of the same mind set. Mercy Lewis, even he had to push Percival to get him to touch him. 

Credence gave Percival another push. "So, shall we head back to your apartment now?" 

Graves stiffened, as if remembering who and where he was. "This isn't going to be the norm."

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm not going to be able to take every afternoon off to be with you." 

"I know that." 

Guilty energy washed over Credence.

"Just give us a chance Percival, please. Just try, that's all I ask. You do want to be with me, don't you?" 

"Yes, of course I do." 

"Then just try. That's all I ask." 

"But what if I'm not good enough. What if I can't make you happy. It's been ages since I was in a relationship -" Graves cut himself off, realizing he was rambling.

"And I've never been in a relationship, so we're even," Credence smiled encouragingly

Graves contemplated this for a minute before asking, "What will you do when I'm at work? I don't want you getting board and I can't bring you with me when I'm in the field. It's too dangerous." 

"Um..." The question hadn't even crossed Credence's mind. He had planned on doting on Percival, as all incubi with human lovers did. Well if he couldn't dote on Percival, maybe he could dote on other living things? "Maybe I could help Newt with his animals?"

"You'll have to talk it over with him, but I think it would be a good arrangement." Graves paused a beat, allowing himself to hope. "This... This just might all work out," he smiled, cautiously optimistic. 

Overcome with joy, Credence jumped into Percival's arms, firmly planting a kiss on his lips. When they parted, they were back home in their bedroom.

"Someone's eager," Graves teased, gently letting Credence down. 

"You've no idea," Credence replied seriously. He couldn't wait to pleasure his human, to take care of him as Percival had taken care of him the day before. 

"Alright, hold still, let me get your clothes off," Graves mused.

"No." 

"No?"

Credence pulled away from Percival. "Let me take _your_ clothes off." He could sense Percival's hesitation, but Percival held his tongue and allowed it. Off came Percival's coat, then his jacket, all the while Credence kissing him and telling him to relax.

"I am relaxed." 

"No you're not. You're a bundle of nerves." 

Graves huffed, he couldn't hide anything from the incubus. "You would be too if you were in my place." 

"There's nothing to be nervous about Percival. I'll take good care of you." 

Percival opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it, swallowing thickly. "It's been awhile since I've done this. Years in fact. I'm - I'm a little rusty." 

"You don't have to do anything, just lie back and let me take care of you." 

Percival covered Credence's hands with his own, squeezing them gently. "It's been years since I've let anyone take care of me. It doesn't come naturally to me." 

Credence smiled back reassuringly, "I know it doesn't. We'll go slow, okay?" 

"Thank you," Percival whispered as a wave of overwhelming gratitude engulfed Credence. 

Credence continued removing Percival's clothing, stripping him from the waist up. He ran his hands up and down Percival's arms, squeezing his large biceps, savoring the feel of muscle beneath his finger tips. Someday those muscles and the strength they contained would have him pinned to the bed, but not today. Not anytime soon. Not if he had a say about it.

Credence's hands then glided over Percival's toned chest as he drunk in the exposed skin. The layer of hair there was dark, only a few had gone to silver, just like the hair at his temple. Credence adored those few silver strands. He nuzzled Percival's chest, rubbing his face against the soft hair before sneaking a swipe over a quickly hardening nipple. Percival arched his back as a startled groan ripped through him. Credence licked over the other nipple once, twice and the faint scent of chocolate, caramel, and coffee filled his nose. The incubus smiled to himself. 

Percival watched as Credence sunk to his knees, his face mere inches away from his crotch. Percival's chest was already heaving in anticipation, trying desperately to control his carnal urges. He wanted to ravish Credence, grab him by the hair and fuck into his mouth. But there would be time for that later. Their first time should be slow, special, something meaningful to remember. 

Credence looked up and found Percival watching him intensely, his eyes already blown wide with lust. 

"What are you thinking about?" Credence inquired. He knew it was something sexual, Percival's scent was growing stronger with each passing second. 

Percival flushed, "It's nothing." 

Credence frowned slightly, "It's not nothing, it's something you desire. Tell me. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, remember?" 

"It's not all about me you know. You should be enjoying yourself t-" Percival gasped. 

"Oh don't you worry Percival," Credence said as he rubbed the human through his pants, "I'm enjoying myself immensely. Now why don't you tell me what it is you want." 

Percival groaned as he gripped Credence's shoulder to steady himself. This - getting groped by an eager, gorgeous boy - this was good enough. It had been so long since he'd let anyone touch him, this was more than enough for him. 

"Tell me what you want," Credence repeated, rubbing harder. 

"I want... I want..." Percival's thoughts trailed off as he rocked against Credence's hand. He was already lost in the pleasurable sensation when the groping suddenly stoped. Percival let out an undignified whine. He looked down, ready to beg. 

Credence smiled up at him sweetly, "Your cock doesn't get touched again until you tell me what you want." 

A surge of arousal washed over Percival. He paused a beat, licking his lips. 

"I want to come in that beautiful mouth of yours." 

The incubus' sweet smile turned wolfish. "That can be arranged." 

He began working Percival free of his pants, pulling them along with the underwear down the toned, muscular legs. He avoided looking at Percival's nakedness - not until Percival was entirely free of every stitch of clothing. And once that was done, a shudder of exhilaration wracked through Credence as he looked over his naked lover for the first time. Everything about the human was soft and inviting, the exact opposite of the gruff demeanor he put on for the public. His human, pliant and at his mercy.

Well, not everything was soft.

Percival's cock stood proudly against his stomach, the tip already beading with fluid.

Credence leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss on Percival's stomach. Percival let out a shaky breath as his grip on Credence's shoulder tightened.

"Do you want to move to the bed?" Credence asked, applying another gentle kiss. 

"No, no, this is fine," Percival breathed. 

Credence took Percival's hand from his shoulder, kissed it, and guided it into his hair, cradling his skull. 

"Can I feed on you?" 

"Of course beautiful boy. You can do whatever you want to me."

"Next time perhaps. I'm taking care of you, remember?" Credence asked with a gentle nip. 

Percival's hips shot forward, causing his cock to bump against Credence's cheek. Credence looked up, their eyes locking together. Slowly, making sure Percival was watching him, Credence kissed the side of his cock. Percival let out a noise that couldn't decide if it wanted to be a whine or a moan. Credence smirked against Percival and continued kissing his way up the cock. He paused, just under the head and sucked hard at the sensitive underside. 

Percival gasped, fisting his hand in Credence's hair. 

"Where did you learn to use your mouth like that?" 

Credence blushed under the praise. All incubi and sucubi who wanted to interact with humans received sexual education. He was simply implementing what he had learned. 

Credence paused in his sucking and looked up at Percival. He flashed him a quick smile before licking across Percival's slit, lapping up the single perfect bead of precome. The scent of chocolate, caramel and coffee became almost overwhelming. Excited by Percival's arousal, Credence licked again and again, teasing the poor human. 

"Credence, Credence, please," Percival moaned.

Credence delighted in hearing Percival's desire for him. Unable to stop himself, he repeatedly tongued at the slit, just to hear Percival whimper his name - and whimper he did. Beautifully so.

Credence basked in the sound of it. "I like it when you moan my name." 

"I like moaning your name," Percival replied thickly.

A surge of arousal washed over Credence. Suddenly, before Percival could say another word, Credence wrapped his lips around Percival's head. Percival gasped, again tightening his fingers in Credence's hair. Credence moaned, sucking and bobbing his head ever so slightly.

Percival's grip grew tighter, encouraging Credence to take him deeper. Credence did, though at his own pace. He moved slowly, taking his time, drawing it out. He took Percival to the root, then slid back, his tongue dancing along the sensitive skin before taking Percival down again. Credence continued this slow pace as Percival began thrusting lazily into his mouth. He stayed there, waiting for Percival to start fucking his mouth with earnest, but he never did. Just the same slow, languid movements over and over again. Not that Credence was complaining. He found this quite relaxing and enjoyable, being used like this. 

Percival watched Credence through heavy lidded eyes. This had to be a dream. A highly realistic dream. It was the only explination. What else could explain such a beautiful boy down on his knees, taking his cock so willingly? Perhaps, if he didn't move so suddenly, he could extend the dream a little longer. Just a little longer before he woke up... 

Credence wondered what Percival was thinking of - if he was indeed thinking of anything at all. The energy coming off of him tasted different then before. Not bad different, definitely not, but different. Richer, deeper, more nuanced and complex. Credence supposed it was the next stage of arousal he was tasting. Percival had been thrusting into his mouth for quite some time now, surely he should be close to climaxing.

As if on cue, Percival's thrusts became erratic and his legs began to shake. Credence prepared himself to take the load, but suddenly, Percival was pulling himself out of his mouth. Credence frowned. Had he done something wrong? Did Percival not want to finish in his mouth after all that? It was more than disappointing. He had been looking forward to tasting more of the human.

Percival groaned, Credence looked _so sad_ at the loss of his cock. It made him wonder what he had ever done to deserve such a good, devoted boy. 

"Bed - I have to sit," Percival managed to get out. Not being as young as he once was, he was convinced his knees would give out once he had climaxed.

Credence, relieved he hadn't displeased his human, eagerly followed Percival the few steps to the bed. The moment Percival sat down Credence was upon him, spreading his legs wide. Percival leaned back on his elbows, taking in the excited, wild eye boy before him. (He was still half convinced this was a fever dream.) 

Percival licked his lips. "Go on Credence. Finish what you started. You've earned it."

Something dark and possessive coiled in the pit of Credence's stomach. He had earned this - a physical reward for successfully pleasuring his human. The incubus didn't waste any time claiming his prize. 

As he engulfed Percival's head, he swirled his tongue around solely for his own enjoyment. He loved the way it felt. The soft, smooth warmth against his tongue. He swirled again, gently suckling at the tip until he tasted fresh precome. Credence could have stayed there all day like that (and perhaps one day he would) but he knew Percival needed more to climax. Or perhaps not. When he looked up, Percival's eyes were blown black with lust. Credence, who had until now been successful at ignoring his own arousal could not ignore the uncomfortable tightness growing in his pants. With a snap of his fingers, he was just as naked (and hard) as Percival. He pumped himself twice before taking Percival down to the base in one fluid movement. Percival arched his back in surprise, driving his cock even deeper into Credence's throat. 

Credence remained still, working this throat and swallowing around Percival. After a few moments, he pulled back and began bobbing his head along the entire length. Percival groaned loudly as he collapsed back onto the bed. 

"Credence, Credence please," Percival begged. 

Credence of course was happy to indulge the request. He muttered a spell, slicking up two fingers. 

Percival jumped almost a foot when he felt something cool and wet at his hole. 

Credence pulled off of him. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern. Had he hurt him somehow? 

Percival was still gasping for breath in his surprise. "Nothing's wrong, I just wasn't expecting that." 

"Oh. So I can continue?" 

Percival nodded shakily. It had been years since he'd had a finger in him - his self or another's. He never had the time so why bother? He braced himself for the sensation, willing himself to hold out from finishing just a little while longer. 

Credence circled Percival's hole with his finger, and muttered another spell. Percival became as wet as if he were an animal in heat. The idea stirred Credence's arousal and he lamented the fct that he would never have the chance to breed Percival. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't try. He swallowed Percival back down as he played with Percival's hole, encircling it and gently nudging his fingertip inside. Percival by now was a whimpering mess. His knuckles had turned white from gripping the comforter so hard. Credence hummed in amusement as he slipped an entire finger inside. Percival clenched around him so hard, that initially, Credence was unable to move; but after a moment he was able to start pumping him. Percival chased after the friction, careful not to rock his hips too much and interfere with Credence's sucking. 

Percival was about to beg for a second finger when Credence slipped it in. He moaned feeling Credence stretching him apart, knowing what that meant. Knowing what was shortly to come. Credence inside of him, making love to him. Percival's orgasm ripped through him at the thought, coming deep down Credence's throat. Credence swallowed it all, feasting on the orgasmic energy Percival released. It tasted just as rich and complex as it had before, confirming Credence's theory. This was the next (and final) stage of Percival's arousal. Credence beamed with pride that he had accomplished this without the use of his cock.

As he pulled off of Percival and rose to his feet, his eyes swept over him. He smiled to himself at seeing Percival so spent and relaxed. It was remarkable how much younger he looked in his blissed out state. Credence wondered how many years he could add to Percival's life if he made him orgasm everyday. He could think of no more nobler endeavour then that.

Percival laid there basking in the best afterglow he'd ever experienced. He felt wonderfully sleepy and weightless. Even more so than the last time Credence fed on him. He yawned slightly, stretching out his body. He also felt strangely... Safe and warm, like he'd been swallowed up by a huge blanket. In fact, Percival couldn't remember the last time he'd felt safe and secure. Probably not since he was a child. The only thing that put a slight damper on his mood was his regret that he hadn't lasted longer. He had been very much enjoying himself when his orgasm took him quite by surprise. 

But that regret was pushed out of his mind when he felt Credence crawl and lay besides him. He smiled lopsided at the boy through his warm, sleepy haze. 

"I would take you into my arms and kiss you all over, but I'm afraid you've broken me and rendered me utterly useless," Percival lamented.

Credence giggled happily. "So you're satisfied then?" 

"More than satisfied you amazing, brilliant, beautiful boy you. How can you even question that?" 

Credence beamed under the praise. 

"Now, what can I do for you?" 

"For me? You don't have to do anything for me. Besides, I'm not done pleasuring you yet." 

Percival's stomach flipped with excitement at the possibility of more physical enjoyment. He would have to put a stop to this indulgent behaviour in the future, least he became selfish for Credence's affection. What kind of lover would he be then it he thought only of his own pleasure and not Credence's? A very poor one indeed. Speaking of which -

"You've already made me come, what else is there to do to me? You on the other hand -" 

Credence cut him off. "As I recall, yesterday you mentioned hoping I would fuck you. You don't have to hope any longer." 

Percival's mouth went dry. 

Credence smirked at having rendered Percival speechless. He jumped at the opportunity. Taking Percival's hand, he placed it on his leaking cock. 

"I hope I haven't made you so useless you can't use your hand," Credence teased. 

Percival wrapped his hand around Credence's cock, giving it a firm stroke. "I appear not to be completely useless after all," he mused. 

"And is this size still to your liking? Or would you like something different?" 

"I'm perfectly happy with the size you are," Percival reassured as he thumbed Credence's slit, "unless you'd like to change it."

The thought did drift through Credence's mind to make himself larger. He was curious to see how much Percival could (or couldn't) take, and to discover what exact size would bring him the most pleasure, but Credence supposed it could wait until next time.

Credence covered Percival's hand with his own, slowing it to a stop. That was all the preparation he needed, but he wanted to stretch out Percival some more. 

Percival playfully arched an eyebrow. "Do you want to test if the rest of me is not completely useless? You can crawl up on my chest and I'll suck you off." 

Credence's cock twitched underneath Percival's hand. "As tempting as that is, I will fulfill sexual requests in the order they are given. So sex first, blowjobs second." 

Percival snorted loudly. "I mentioned wanting your cock in my mouth before wanting it in my ass. So blowjob first, sex second."

Credence's face went blank. "Yes, well... I'm still taking care of you so sex first and if your feeling up to it afterwards, then you can suck me. Or you can wake me up that way after our nap."

"Demanding little thing aren't you?" Percival mused. Credence blushed. Percival closed the small gap between them, capturing Credence's lips in a soft, languid kiss. "Do with me what you want," Percival whispered, "I am at your mercy."

"Spread your legs for me then," Credence purred. 

A shiver ran down Percival's spine. Demanding indeed. "I think I like you ordering me around." 

"Good, then you'll do as I say and _spread_ your legs. Don't make me repeat myself again." 

Percival licked his lips, "Or what? You'll spank me?" 

Credence grinned mischievously, "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

Percival sighed in defeat and spread his legs. Credence easily slipped his fingers back inside and continued stretching Percival as if he'd never been interrupted. But now that he had access to Percival's body, he devoured each and every delicious noise that Percival made - and Percival made plenty. Credence lavished attention on Percival's nipples, sucking and bitting as his fingers grazed against Percival's prostate. 

Percival's back arched into the touch as his vision whited out. Credence continued nibbling at the hardened nubs, biding his time, playing with them until he decided to stroke Percival's prostate again. 

"Credence, please!" Percival moaned. 

Credence idly stretched his fingers inside Percival. "Are you sure you're prepped enough? I don't want to hurt you." 

"Yes!" Percival yelled, "I'm ready! Please! Fuck!" 

Percival couldn't get hard again so soon, but that didn't stop his arousal. Or his frustration.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Credence chided playfully as he removed his fingers. Percival hissed, glaring at the incubus. "What? I can't fuck you with my fingers still inside of you." Credence paused, thinking over what he'd just said. He could technically with the aid of his magic... He cocked his head to the side working out the logistics. 

Percival cleared his throat. 

Credence blushed sheepishly. He'd have to start keeping a list of everything he wanted to do to his lover. 

"You ready?" He asked softly. Percival nodded, pulling him into a kiss. 

Credence arranged himself into position and muttered a spell under his breath. His cock became as slick as Percival's hole. He pumped himself a few times for good measure and lined up with Percival's hole. As Credence pushed inside, both men groaned at the intrusion. 

"Fuck! You feel amazing!" Credence breathed. 

Percival beamed under the praise. "So do you." 

He groaned as Credence eventually bottomed out, reveling in the sensation of his body stretching in accommodation and anticipation. He flexed around Credence, causing the boy to partially collapse on top of him. Percival chuckled, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

"So good," Credence mumbled into Percival's neck. 

Percival buried his face in Credence's hair, covering everywhere he could reach with kisses. The kisses lead to Credence's lips where they shared a tender kiss. They were still kissing when Credence slowly began thrusting. He couldn't get over how warm Percival was! How tight! Like the human was made just for him. _His human._

Another dark and possessive wave washed over Credence. He snapped his hips hard into Percival, causing the human to cry out and claw at his skin. Credence froze, terrified that he had hurt Percival.

"Are you okay?" 

"Again!" Percival gasped. "Again! Please!" 

Relief flooded Credence. He pulled out slightly and slammed back into Percival, making sure to hit his prostate. Credence set a brutal pace, encouraged by Percival's moaning and the legs around his waist nearly crushing him. He wasn't entirely sure how long to fuck him for though. When he had fantasized about this, he always fucked Percival until Percival had come; but, he _had_ just come and Credence knew he wouldn't be able to again any time soon. Well, at least not without magic. 

Credence could feel Percival's half hard cock trapped underneath him. Reaching between them, he took Percival's cock in his hand and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Percival hissed at the sensitivity. "I can't - I can't come again." 

Credence slowed his thrusts, lazily rolling his hips as his hand continued playing over Percival's cock. "I can make you, with my magic. If you want to. We can come together."

Percival nodded vigorously, moaning his consent. 

Credence stole a quick kiss, muttering a spell against Percival's lips. Percival gasped feeling his cock swell to it's complete fullness and already dripping precome. 

"Fuck! I'm not going to last long," he groaned. 

Credence grinned, "Guess I'll have to work quick then." 

His hand left Percival's cock, but not before teasingly rubbing his thumb over the slit a few times. He stuck his thumb into his mouth, sucking it clean of the precome. Credence took up his previous pace, ramming into Percival at a breathtaking rate. He wasn't going to last terribly long either. He had ignored his own arousal for too long and Percival was clenched around him again, trying to coax his orgasm out of him. That wasn't the only way Percival was trying to coax Credence to come. He whispered filth into Credence's ear, hoping he got off on dirty talk. 

"Fuck, Credence, baby. I knew that giant cock of yours would feel amazing." 

Credence gasped as his hips jerked on their own. 

"I can't wait to feel you come inside me. I remember how large your last load was." Percival groaned at the memory. "I want you to fill me with your come until it's oozing out of me. Would you do that for me Credence? Please?" Percival asked sweetly. 

The words went straight to Credence's cock as images of breeding Percival again filled his mind. He was only able to whine a reply as he began chasing after his orgasm. He only lasted a few thrusts though as Percival clenched around him hard, triggering his climax. Percival milked Credence, trying to get every last drop from him. Credence, in his ecstasy, barely had enough time to cast the spell to make Percival come as well. 

They laid there together, covered in cooling sticky fluid, coming down from their afterglow. 

"That was... Intense," Percival swallowed. 

"Good intense?" 

"Yes! Yes, very good! Best experience ever actually." 

Credence beamed with pride. "I'll get better!" He suddenly exclaimed. "The more intimate we are, the better able I'll be able to hone my skills specifically for your pleasure!" 

Percival smiled lazily, "I could say the same thing about my own skills. I'm not going to let you spoil me every single time you know. That's not fair to you." 

"But I'm an incubus. That's what we do, spoil and dote on our lovers." 

"And that's exactly what I want to do to you." Percival paused a beat, "How about this? We'll take turns spoiling each other?" 

Credence let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, I suppose so. But! Since we're still on my turn I'm going to clean us up and cuddle you until you fall asleep." 

Percival let out a small chuckle, "That sounds good to me." 

Credence pulled out and cleaned themselves up (inside and out) with a snap of his fingers. He settled down next to Percival and fed on him, lulling him into a warm, deep sleep. He laid there, listening to Percival breathe until he too drifted off to sleep, dreaming of their future together.


End file.
